SAO: 10100110
by bankerrtx01
Summary: AU after crimson killing extent kurideel killed kirito now forced to live his life as part of the system that trapped them in the first place, he must make a choice, do what's right, kill himself to free everyone or hinder the progress to extend his own life. AI kirito, now in fairy dance arc based on A captive hearts identity by XxEllexX ( now updated)
1. Character death

SAO:10100110

Basted off of A captive heart's identity, by XxEllexX

( 3rd person pov)

On floor 55 of the deadly game of SWORD ART ONLINE (SAO) there was a party of three walking through the canyons of the dungeon the three players wore the well known uniform of the knights of the blood oath ( KoB). A scruffy oranges bearded man in his thirties lead two subordinates/ party members thought the canyon. One had black long hair, with a white cape battle armor, the other had shorter hair and a trench coat version uniform, kuradeel and kirito were there names,

"alright ladies lets take a break!" The party leader called " here's lunch!" The man said as he tossed two bags to the others in his party. They opened the lunches to find a roll and some water.

Kirito sighed as he took a swing of water, luckly he was able to catch a glance of his other party manner smiling. ' something wrong with this!' Kirito thought his lips parted form the glass and chucked it as far away from him as possible it landed on the ground and shattered into polygons, but it was already to late, kirito saw there party leader collapses face first. Kirito un able to move looked at the top left corner of his vision ' we've been poisoned!' Kirito realized.

"paralysis!" Kirito said out loud as he caught the third member of the party laughing,

" what the hell kuradeel you packed the water what's going on here?" The party leader asked

" godfree antidote...crystal...hurry!" Kirito gasped, godfree reached into his back pocket and grabbed the crystal about to use it when kuradeel kicked it away " poor old godfree" kuradeel taunted " I knew you were an idiot but this just takes the cake!" He said insanely as he took out his balde and hit him, making his marker go from green to orange, dropping godfree's health down a bit " so here's my plan, we were attacked by a bunch of rouge players, you to fought valiantly but in the end the numbers got to you and you were slain but thanks to your efforts I was able to defeat them and avenge you, where you will 'rest in peace!' Hehehe!" He laughed as he hit godfree again and again before he stabbed godfree through the back.

" NOOOoooo!" Godfree screamed as he bursted into polygons, then kuradeel turned towards kirito next " well I just killed an innocent bystander because of you," he chuckled " from the looks of things you were having a blast, so why are you here you'd be better in one of the criminal guilds" kirito said " oh how nice you noticed." Kuradeel said as he took off his hand brace exposing his tattoo " your part of the remains of laughing coffin the murder guild!" Kirito said,

" that where I got the ability to stun bastards like you, oh I should stop talking before the poison wears off, we don't want you getting cold feet now do we?" Kuradeel said " NOW DIE!" He said as he stabbed the blade in kirito's right leg, he felt it but the not as much it was like an itch. Kirito looked to his diminishing health ' the poisons not wearing off!' He thought as kuradeel stabbed him in the chest, ' well I guess this is it' he thought as he closed his eyes ' goodby guys..sorry Kline' he thought until he saw Asuna his sub commander/ girlfriend, he grabbed the blade of kuradeels sword trying to pull it out kuradeel saw the effort " what's the matter afraid of dying after all?" He asked " no...I'm just...not ready yet." Kirito said gasping out " is that so WELL THATS THE WAY I LIKE IT! die! DIE! DIE!" He yelled.

Kirito tried to pull the sword out more he felt the light fading from him as he saw his belt bar vanish replaced with the words " you are dead" kirito vanished into polygons never to be seen again, right as Asuna came around the bend, kuradeel leaned on his sword half as an act but some because it was really tiring. " KURADEEL explain what happened!" Asuna yelled " sub commander!" The laughing coffin agent said snapping to attention " madm we were attacked by an orange guild that wouldn't show up on the map, and they attacked us t-the others died I tried to save them but kirito, if it wasn't for him we would have died, they died as heroes and will be honored as so," kuradeel finished his story.

" lady a-asuna?" Kuradeel asked shuddering at the stone face she was making showing no emotion, she turned on a dime and started to leave " come kuradeel were leaving." Asuna said coldly " I will find them kirito for you." She whispered as she left to go back to the castle.

( unknown pov)

I woke up form my dreariness and opened my eyes, I expected to see bright colors of the online world or some else than what I thought I saw I saw nothing but a black brace with yellow 1's and 0's there all in different patterers but a lot of them in eight number strings each. I looked down trying to find my legs and arms only to see more 1's and 0's. I stretched my arm out to only find more, but if squinted I could see the slightest outline of my arm. Getting bolder and more pronounced, then I blacked out again.

I woke up the second time to find myself on floor 23 one of the larger towns, I looked down to find my self in a white trench coat with red and white strips, 'ok so I'm wearing a KoB uniform but who am I?' I thought voicing my though. Finally after no one answered I tried to access my menu to only get a massage ' menu not available' It read. " well that's just great what do I do now?" I ask my self I need to find out who I am." I look at the corner to my vision to see my cash '¥ 21,000,000' " damn that's a lot I'll find a inn to stay in and try to access my menu." I said as I left to the nearest inn " I'm an enigma some thing that wasn't meant to be and this is my life. ((Eoc) end song, don't want to miss a thing: Aerosmith.)


	2. Chapter 2 (the hunt)

(? Pov) I sit on my newly bought bed in my room in my inn and finally got access to my menu. I looked to see my stats.

Name:?

Level: 99

Skills, etc,

" well nothing gained." I said as I checked my storage there I found a book simply called 'journal' I opened it and read thought it. After a few minutes I closed the book as I read the last page

( intro page don't want to miss a thing: Aerosmith)

After reading a few minutes I closed the book as I read the last page

"well now I know that, damn kirito had a bad life, I must end SAO, for him asuna and every one of his friends that he will never see again." I said standing up " but first time to find this kuradeel. " I said as I walked off until I saw in the corner of my eye a message. I tapped it with my left hand but the screen popped up ' messages not available no contacts' " great just great" I said as I threw my arm down making a menu pop up

' ID LOG-IN: please select one, with only one choice, ID cardinal "huh." I said seeing no other option I pressed the button and I saw the world of Sword Art Online warp around me into a white screen then fade to black and yellow, it took me a while to find out this was the baseline image of SAO then the world retuned to me in a snap I looked at my hand to see my hand, but if I looked closer I saw in my hand numbered and every time I moved the numbers would change from either 0 or a 1 to the other ( isolating 0-1 for computer geeks*a/n I'm not one)

I looked around to see the numbers on every surface I looked in the mirror to see my self I had two cursors one green ( player) the other grey ( admin) after a few minutes I got a massage I looked down it read ' welcome cardinal' it soon vanished as another screen popped up.

Life bars reader: online, then filled with sub options

And Then another screen with the title

Optic sensor: online, and the same thing.

Then more, and more, and more,

M.T.M ( mind to movement) : online

T.O.D ( time of day) sensor: online

Natural color pallet: online

NPC's: online

PCUP1Y: deleted

PCUP2X: unknown

Object use: online

Immortal objects: online

Admin privileges: online under that window the sub window were

Character change privileges: online for full

Eye color: black

Hair color: black

Hair style: bushy

Skin tone: style 1

Mind base:a/n

Then more bigger windows

Nerve gear port: online

Then finally the one I hoped would show up

Player user info: online,

they all wrapped around me in a circle but before I could touch it all the screens vanished as they fused into one and disappeared to another massage appear ' calibration: complete, should I play the tutorial for admin?' Y/N

Seeing nothing to lose I pressed the Y key to be filled with a black to white void ' welcome to the tutorial program to get you able to be use to control your avatar in SAO and use it to its full abilities' it said as it filed it self away ( voice: the fairy from LOZ ocarina of time)

Then a new one popped up ' lets begin by opening the admin menu. Simply slide your non-dominate hand downward to access' the tutorial voice said as it showed a hand doing the motion, I repeated the action with my left hand ( non-dominate hand) a green checkmark showed ' great job now lets-!' The voice cut out to be filled by a new more manlier voice ( think the narrator of the Stanly parable (why because I said so that's why!) ' it this thing on' he said tapping a microphone ' ok good, well welcome so you opened the god damn menu good job now you can see there in the menu there are a lot of subroutines and you can change the subroutines to your discretion but be warned because what ever you do will reflect on the game players as well as you each subroutine had its own predetermined settings from 1-10, 1 being "boringggg!" And 10 being " holy -it we really are -ed!" If you didn't understand any of this garbage welcome to the human race. And if you did under stand this WHY THE F! ARE YOU LISTING TO A GOD DAMN TUTORIAL!' The voice yelled before ending it its Normal tone ' this ends the tutorial enjoy.'

The screen cut out and I landed back in my room

" well that was interesting" I said as I activated my admin menu and switched to the first screen which read ' gravity,' to the next screen ' difficulty', to the next ' AI control' to the next which was something else till I reached the screen I was looking for simply put 'players' I activated it and read the names A-Z finally I reached the name I was looking for Kuradeel, I tapped on his name and learned everything there was to know about him.

I scrolled up back to the top till I ran into another name simply put healthcliff corus I tapped it and read the info.

By the time I finished I was ready to throw my bed out the window in rage ' wait hold on rage? I'm a computer I don't have emotions, bah whatever ' I thought as I got back to what I was doing and plan to take care of kuradeel.

(Asuna pov) I entered the commanders office to tell him the news about kirito after finding out kiritos dead I looked the commander with my cold dead stare. " hello commander I have news to report" I asked " yes sub commander what is it?" He asked " sir the new recruit kirito he's...dead sir" as the words came out of my mouth I wanted to cry but I had to be strong so I kept my mouths closed, I know you've had it difficult after all your boyfriend dying." Heathcliff said. I would have argued the point but she was in no point to, health cliff just continued

" in about 3- 5 months time I want you to come back and be ready to take the floor 75 boss ok?" He asked

I nodded " yes sir!" She said

" ok then now go to the floor 22 and relax" health cliff ordered as he dismissed asuna.

She nodded and left for floor 19 with my bodyguard kuradeel

( end theme: end of the innocents)


	3. The plan

(Cardinals Pov) I walked out of my inn on to the streets to see the lighting flash walking around with her guard. ' that's him that's kuradeel!' I realize " I need to find a way to get him in the open.' He thought before snapping his fingers " got it" I ran back inside

( don't want to miss a thing)

(3rd person) cardinal just thought of the plan another he finalized it, he look key in to it first part is to make a muck around the KoB by messing up with there missions then later when the vice commanders involved kidnap her and bring her someplace and wait for kuradeel to come and save her,

' there will be no flaws with this plan and this time no one would blame me getting revenge on my killer, the bastard who ruined my life!' He thought

' my life.' He opened his admin menu and looked under nerve-gear port, he typed in his avatars name kirito only to get the words 'connection not found'

He closed the menu ' so I'm dead I'm a ghost a freak insident that's not suppose to happen' he thought

' well if I'm dead I'm going to get asuna out of here even if it does kill me!' He thought as kirito or cardinal got up and got in the cloths he had on his KoB robes,

' huh this was what I wore when it happened so the system remembered' he thought as he walked outside to put his plan into action

(1 month later floor 22 asuna pov)

I was looking out the balcony of my cabin by the lake on floor 22 ' this would be really good for newlyweds' I thought before my mind came kirito,

I shook my head trying to get rid of the image as tears leaked from my eyes I fell on my knees as I couldn't let him go " why?" I cried in pain, I got a message from my guild ' great I'm not ready I can't go back' I thought as I opined it, like I thought it was from healthcliff, but not for the reason I thought it was for,

Dear vice-commander

Sorry to cut your vacation short but something has come up I need to back at headquarters ASAP -healthcliff-

I closed the message ' something must be really bad usually he has this long drawn out paragraph, but not this time straight to the point, huh maybe some combat therapy could do me some good' I thought.

I got my KoB armor and rapier and left the house locking the door, then I moved to the teleport gate saying hi to any one that passed me and left for floor 55.

I entered the commander office for the first time in a 1 and a half months, and I saw that the consul was all there

" what's this about?" I ask the commander spoke

" for a while now we've got reports of a rouge agent in the field, he is no where on the list on troops in the field but he is wearing a official KoB uniform it is unknown weather he stole it or if he was an member on extensive leave, please bring him in" healthcliff said

" why me why not send the Knight hunters?" I ask ( oc group trained to hunt down any rouge threats of the KoB)

" I've sent them but they came back empty handed they found a warehouse of his that was all like made for getting info form us who knows what he knows. His last location was on floor 24 " Healthcliff said.

" I understand I will not fail." I said as I left the office and went to the last location, ( note takes place after yui heart )

I went to the floor with my bodyguard and met up with the nearest group of KoB troops on that floor being the strongest guild we can bring troops to the lower floors to act as guards.

I got to the guild base on that floor and got the strongest players there and went to find this rouge agent.

The spot he was spotted was a mess, we never saw him, but he knew we were coming and he left a note for us, well for me actually he was taunting me, talking about kirito like I didnt know him.

But that just made me more wanting to catch him, and put him in his place. I tracked him to the next floor and followed him into the 20th floor with my body guard and repeated the process with the same results and came up empty handed again,

' this is becoming like a wild goose chase how can he always know when and where we are.' I thought " he's just a man I can't let him get to me' I thought and I left to find him on the next floor

' he gone he left again god damn it!' I thought as I slamed my fist on the table making the immortal object pop up ' this is getting crazy but I won't give up!' I thought

( cardinals pov) ' come on asuna come and find me or the next time I might kill.' I thought as I watched her reaction, I chose to get her back into the action by sending a massage it read

' hi asuna, or should I call you. The flash I know your looking for me I enjoy these games we play kirito would be impressed that you'd hadn't giving up on him but he will only lead to your down fall speaking of downfall the next time you fail to catch me I will kill someone your firend -KoB RA- "

And sent it there and looked out the window to see her reaction se was horrified and went out to try to stop me ' I'm sorry asuna but this is the only way' I thought as I followed her to the next floor.

Asuna was going crazy she started to yell at the world taunting me people were looking at her like she lost her mind.

'I have to lower this or else this plan is combust.' I thought as I went

(End song : end of the innocent)

note ( not dead sorry haven't been in the mood to update).


	4. Action!

(Asuna pov) it's been 1 whole month after chasing this guy and nothing, not a god damn thing, this is crazy,

' how can he hide like this I've talked to the best player in the world and all of my friends and kiritos friends even Argo the rat to come up with nothing

(3rd pov) Kirito finally took action ' alright now I can move to the next stage of my plan,' I thought as I typed another message

' asuna I know your after the KoB rouge agent I know where he is and I can bring you to him meet me in the forest on floor 22 come alone' then I sent the message to her and went to meet her

I stayed behind one of the trees I saw asuna there alone like we agreed " hey I'm here now show your self so we can talk!" She called

I come out with a bag in my hand walked up behind her not making a sound then swiftly covered her and tied the bag, I grabbed her hands so she couldn't untie the bag the harassment warning showed up but due to her not able to touch the button it flashed away, finally she went limp and passed out.

I hefted her over my shoulders and teleported to my warehouse where I placed her in a chair covered her eyes and tied her hands behind the chair other than that she was unrestricted,

Asi I covered her eyes I thought ' I don't wanted her to freak out that her boyfriend being still alive she is already stressed enough as it is' finally I stepped back as she started to stir

" I'm sorry being kidnapped is no fun but I had no choice I would have been hunted down otherwise." I said

(Asuna's pov) I woke up and I heard a voice in front of me but I couldn't see due to the blindfold

" I'm sorry being kidnapped is no fun but I had no choice..." He said in a voice I should know

" why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" I asked scared

" you didn't do anything but I need you I'm sorry is there anything I can get for you?" The voice asked

I started to flair around tying to loosing the bonds but they held firm finally " I want to know your name your the rouge KoB agent right?" I asked

" that's right, unfortunately I'm unable to give my name." The voice said

(Cardinals pov) ' because I have no name I'm an enigma a sad enigma, sad enigma!'

" sigma" I said

"What?" Was Asuna's reply

" call me sigma" I said again

" ok well no sigma there's nothing you can get me for now I just want to leave." Asuna said

"Ok fine I'll leave then" sigma said as he left the room

(3rd person)

'This is crazy I'm in the room of who I'm trying to bring in and he just left me on my own. Is he stupid?' Asuna thought still trying to get free " damn these bonds are really strong!" She said

" they should be there made with the best and most softest cord in the game I can't have your hand broken trying to break out now could I I don't want to hurt you just use you to get to some one close to you." Sigma said

" who whould that be?" Asuna asked

" sorry but all will be explained in a bit here I got you some water open your mouth." Sigma said

Asuna complied and opened she felt the water slip into her mouth, it felt good after being empty for so long ( no don't make it weird)

" I'll get your lunch ready soon is there anything else?" Sigma asked

" no just time to think about the next boss raid if I get there." Asuna said " oh you will I will make sure of it." Sigma said as he left

' just who is this guy he acts like he knows me but he couldn't the only one who I really got close with is kirito!' My mind exclaimed.

A few minutes later I felt my hand being freed of there bonds I reached around and massaged the wrists, I try to take off the blindfold but it wouldn't budge.

" hey sigma a have a request to make." Asuna said

" what is it?" Sigma asked

" I should know your voice but I can't place it can you please remove your blindfold?" She asked

' damn it I knew she would find out!' Sigma thought " fine but one one condition." Sigma said

' crap, crap, crap, he's going to use me as blackmail he's going to use me as blackmail!'

Asuna's mind raged but her curiosity got the best of her " name it." She said

" you don't freak out after you see my face." Sigma said

' wha-? No blackmail ok fine.' Asuna agreed and sigma took off the blindfold

" here we go." He said as it dropped to the floor Asuna's eyes had to readjust to the dark room she looked around and saw sigma but of course

"KIRITO YOUR ALIVE!" Asuna said

Kirito just stood there in his KoB outfit with blank eyes looking at her worry spread across her face

" kirito what's wrong did I-?" She tried to ask but Sigma cut her off

" use my name." He said coldly

" kirito alright sigma what ever you want" asuna said ' why does he want to do this what ever I can role play.' She thought

"So what now sigma?" She asked

" now we wait for you body guard to come and save you, then the next stage of my plan can be compleat, then I can focus of killing kayabah" he said laughing

" is there anything I can get you?" He asked

" can you hold me I missed you." Asuna said " why are you doing this?" She asked " sorry asuna but this will all be explained in a few hours after kuradeel come to save you" kirito/ sigma said

They waited for kuradeel hopefully then they could go back to how they were

(End song end of the innocents)


	5. Final- out of data, sequel if wanted

Chapter 5

3 hours later kuradeel bursted past the door " MS ASUNA IM HERE TO SAVE YOU!" He yelled

" ahh kuradeel your two hours late, bit slow but I know you came alone." Sigma said

Kuradeel froze in fright " im-impossible!" He said " how are you alive I-!" He said " your right you did, but I woke up and now I'm going to make sure you never do anything like that again," sigma said facing kuradeel

Asuna's face was one of confusion ' what happened? woke up? Alive?' None of it was making any since to asuna

She was unable to think any more on the matter as kuradeel came charging at sigma

" ARRRHHH!" He yelled as he charged at sigma who just stepped back " I'll kill you bastard!" He yelled

He swung with all his might Which struck sigmas hand and shattering the blade on impact. "what the hell?!" He said as he saw the rainbow colored polygons he fell to his knees weapon less and emitting defeat

" sigma stop! Please why are you doing this!" Asuna screamed as sigma drew his elucidator stepping closer to the crumpled up guy

" do you remember that day in the canyon you poisoned the water, you killed godfree with your own sword then you went to me." He said darkly " even if the scares aren't there the memories are there, you took every thing from me my mind, my hope! MY FUTURE! MY FAMILY! that day that day I-I I died oh my god I died!" Sigma said hollowly a small tear falling down his face,

" WHAT?!" Asuna screamed in rage and shock and helplessness

" Asuna this is a rouge mans lies to get you on his side don't listen to him!" Kuradeel said getting up to his knees

Sigma charged and with a dagger shattered kuradeels left gauntlet showing the laughing coffin symbol, Kuradeel tried to cover it but it was to late

" your facade is reveled this is your end, I suppose I have to thank you if it weren't for you I would have never figured out about kayabah, even if I can't leave this world I will make sure everyone else can." Sigma said before picking up his blade and stabbing kuradeel in the chest " goodby kuradeel rest in peace" he said as the murder shattered into polygons

" sigma why?" Asuna cried " why did you?" She asked as he untied her, she got up and went to embrace him

" it was the only way I could lead him out, any other way and people would've been at risk." He said into her ear.

" alright sigma lets go back to HQ there we can brief the commander" asuna said as the two left

' damn she is still just like I remember her and she is just as beautiful' sigma thought before getting rid of the thoughts ' damn it!' He thought as he left. Still thinking on kuradeel and how to get everyone out alive.

(Floor 55)

They reached the castle as the guards let asuna in and kirito even if they were a bit weary at first, they entered the office to see healthcliff standing there

" SUB COMMANDER WHAT IS THIS!?" He asked as he pointed to sigma in outrage and fear thinking they were going to over throw him.

" this is the "rouge agent" sigma but I found out he only did what he did to get rid of a laughing coffin member in our guild." She explained

" oh so your not going to over throw me, fine then I guess you want to join us?" Healthcliff asked

" no I want to join the next boss raid that's all " sigma said

" that's it you want to fight the 75th floor boss great I feel great things comming from you is there anything else." He asked

" yes one more thing." Sigma said

"Name it." Health cliff said

" I want you to join us I have a feeling we will need every capable player in the clearing force." Sigma said

" how do you know that?" Healthcliff asked

" trade secret" sigma said

" fine you can leave" healthcliff said and sigma and asuna left the office. Asuna a bit confused but hid it well.

" so sigma how much do you know about kirito?" Asuna asked

" I know everything, he loved you, you know that?" He said turning back to asuna to see her crying

" I know I loved him to, and he would never know." Asuna said as they left to her room

Asuna laid on the bed and sigma stayed on the couch

Asuna heard someone's menu open and got up she poked throught the door and she saw sigma menu but unlike the normal players menu this one completely wrapped around him ' what the hell?' She thought she tried to see what one read

"how it going asuna have a good rest?" Sigma asked

"Umm y-yea!" She jumped at getting caught "so how do you have so many menus?" She asked

" I'm the systems admin" he said "I'm sifting subroutines of the boss fight to decrees causalities." He said

" can't you just delete the monster?" Asuna asked sitting next to him

" sadly no and the bosses have there own AI's so I can't program them not to fight either, it's going to be bad. Even if I put it on the lowest hit ratio, and lower the damage delt to the lowest settings " He said " you should get some rest because the next fight is going to be bad the toughest one you've fought eve-." Sigma said as he felt something on his shoulder he looked to see, Asuna cuddled with him thinking it was kirito. " -r, and the toughest one I've have to face to for the fate of this world," sigma looked up at the ceiling thinking about the future and what was going to enteral

(End song: end of the innocents) two chapters because the last one was so short

Chapter 6

The next day they were on the town where the clearing group was set up

" HEY KIRITO!" A man said sigma turned around to see kline and agil there kline gave sigma a thumbs up. Sigma didn't reply he just kept walking. " jeez what's wrong with him?" Kline asked agil didn't say a word just shrugged, asuna came by ans wispered everyone that happened into there ear. " oh my god!" Kline gasped " jeez man that's rough." Agil said

People started to talk when and prep for the battle, Finally healthcliff came forward with four more knights behind him, he raised up with a large Crystal and yelled " corridor open!" He called as the aquaduct changed into a huge portal " lets move!" He called as the clearing group entered

(Intro song : don't want to miss a thing)

Healthcliff stopped in front of the huge doors and turned around to give a speech " alright men I've fought among you for the longest time and if I've learned anything its that we can win this only 15 more floors to go!" Healthcliff said earning a loud cheer from the group, sigmas face didn't change as the door was pushed open " CHARGE!" Healthcliff yelled as he ran in except for sigma Who hanged around the sides as the door closed " EVERYONE GO TO THE EDGES IT ABOVE US!" He yell.

Everyone looked up and scattered showing the boss a huge skeleton scorpion with twin scythes, the skull reaper " ATTACK!" Healthcliff said as everyone charged. The boss hit two of the closest players in front with its large scythes killing them instantly.

' damn I forgot to do that!' He thought as Sigma opened his menu and fumbled around and swiched the bosses stats to one hit KO to half hit so it wouldn't be to conspicuous.

Then charged and attacked the boss fought hard and scattered he used both his swords to hit the boss and after and over an entire hour of fighting the boss vanished and died

(Sigma pov)

Everyone sat down and rested. me and asuna leaning on each other and everyone else around the edges " how many did we lose?" Kline asked I opened my menu player menu and counted " fourteen." I said.

" holy crap!" Agil said

" and we still have 15 more floors to go!" A random KoB trooper said

I looked up to see healthcliff standing there his health right above yellow his back is to me ' this is my chance I've got to do It, for asuna, for who I was!' " THIS IS MADNESS KAYABHA I yelled " save it sigma he can't here you. He can't hear any of us " Healthcliff said not looking at me "YOU THINK!" I yell as a charge at healthcliff. He used the system and tried to block my strike but I used it to my advantage and got there first. being part of the system I was able to evade his block and go for the kill.

When A purple hexagon blocked the shot from hitting him and a massage popped up saying 'immortal object'

I smiled and lept back " SIGMA!? what's going on!" Asuna said before seeing the immortal object sign as it flashed away

( 3rd person)

"C-commander what's going on?" She asked " the reason why the commanders health wont go into yellow is because he protected by the system. Isn't that right kayabah!" Sigma said

" just for my curiosity sake when did you find out?" He asked

" well kirito found out when he lost the duel, but me I've always known" sigma said "huh?" Everyone asked

" you see I know the system better than anyone else even you kayabah after all you made me." Sigma said as he snapped his finger and the room vanished to appear above arncrad floating then it was gone.

" so kirito what now?" Kayabah asked

" I TOLD YOU THAT IS NOT MY NAME!." Sigma yelled

" fine kirito what ever you say" Kayabah said taunting him " any wishes or set ups for this fight

. " nope just a one on one mortal object it won't matter who dies the results is still the same everyone is free that the game will be cleared and they can all go home." Sigma said

" but what about you kirito?" Kayabah asked

" don't call me kirito, kirito died on floor 55 I'm just an after image an echo! after the game is cleared I will be deleted like the rest of the system." Sigma said

" NOOOO KIRITO!" All of kirito a friends cried and asuna ran to him but sigma opened his menu to freeze everyone in place.

" I'm sorry but you can't interfere" he said sadly as he saw asuna try to hopelessly. Struggle agents the paralysis he walked toward kayabah

" kline" sigma said before turning to him " kirito is sorry he bailed on you that today he haunted him till the day he died, agil he knew how you chose to help the other players and he was glad you did his only regret was that he couldn't free you guys from here." Sigma said before turning to asuna his body flickered " I'm sorry good by asuna I love you." Then the flicker was gone

Asuna started to cry as she realized that wasn't sigma talking but it was kirito himself

"KIRITOOOOO!" She called hopelessly

Kayabah turned off his immortality but stayed at full health

" system command health points to full" sigma said

" system disable admin privileges mortal object" he said as he also became mortal

" now no matter what happends if you die the game is cleared. If I die the game is cleared" he said " yea it does," kayabah said " but that doesn't mean I'lL GO EASY ON YOU!"

(Battle music end of the innocents)

"ARRRG!" Cardinal yelled as he charged at kayabah swinging at him only hitting his shield, then sowing his sword after the two hits, he jumped and blocked every attack with ease

Kayabah got a lucky shot and cut his cheek making sigma run harder and fight more.

Each swing was getting more and more sloppy and uncoordinated like kirito was fighting not only kayabha but the system as well.

But that was soon fixed as kirito became more actuate they froze and looked at each other

" I always knew it would end like this." Kayabah panted

" you were a fool, you gave the system so much power and the ability to chose from life and death and even gave it a moral code, what did you think was going to happen when the system found out what it was doing?!" Sigma yelled pointing the sword at heathcliff.

" your right but tell me why did you chose kiritos body and not someone stronger?" He asked

" because it was you to decide who was going to end this game, I know you could've chosen someone else if he didn't reach you but still, I didn't want his resources to go to waist." Sigma said impassively.

" and there's the system I know thinking only about what's of value and what can be used to suit it goals," kayabah said " tell me did you ever say to asuna why you kidnapped her, what made you do it?" He asked

" she knows already." Sigma said " and by the way YOUR ONE TO TALK! MAKING A WHOLE PLAYGROUND JUST TO WATCH US RUN AROUND TRYING TO SUVUVE!" Cardinal yelled.

" yes hehe I am a bad man." Kayabah chuckled

" I HATE MY EXISTENCE BECAUSE I HATE YOUR EXISTENCE! YOU COULD NEVER BE HAPPY COULD YOU. NOTHING WOULD PLEASE YOU, YOU HAD TO KEEP WORKING, AND WORKING, AND WORKING, NEVER PROUD, AND OF COURSE YOU TOOK IT OUT ON EVERYONE ELSE YOU COUDNT BE HAPPY SO WHY DID THEY HAVE TO!?" Sigma screamed as he charged slashing with his sword.

And again they charged and blocked where sigma would run past heathcliff as he tried to hit him

Finally sigma made a mistake and activated a sword skill

Which healthcliff blocked and twisted it so he was able to go for the kill " good by sigma!" He called as he raised his sword to cut him down

" for...the...last...time my name IS KAZUTO KIRIGAYA!" He yelled lifting his head up as he used his elucidator parried the blade and stabbed kayabah thought the chest. "kazuto Kirigaya!" Healthcliff gasped " I did it." He gasped as he shatter into polygons and died.

'On November 4 2025 the game has been cleared, repeat the game has been cleared.' The game announced and sigma shatter into polygons as will as he was killed by a poison kayabah inserted when he cut him on the cheek.

He stood on a platform overlooking the crumbling castle of arncrad " KIRITO!" Asuna yelled. Kirito looked back to see asuna there crying

" hey asuna what did I miss after I died?" He asked he looked back

" not a lot we cleared the game well you did." She said

Kirito looked over to the sky and said " so he really did do it."

I after that I found a AI and she became our daughter her name is yui" asuna said

" you mean her?" Kirito said as he flicked his wrists and there daughter came back to her

" MOMMY!" Yui called and went to hug her

" Yui!" Asuna called embracing her/kirito's daughter

" consider it my farewell present also yui is saved to your local memory of your nerve gear so don't worry about her being deleted" kazuto said before looking back at the crumbling castle

" wait farewell present?" she gasped covering her mouth She walked over to him and holding his hand and yui's to

" right now the system is deleting itself that's why arncrad is crumbling I will be deleted with it." Kazuto said

" B-But your y-your here!?" She started to cry looking at him, yui let go of her hand she nodded and vanished.

" no cardinal had a backup of me in the system so that's how I'm talking to you, in a way asuna" he said turning to her with tears in his eyes as well " this is my final goodby." He said

Asuna ran to him and hugged him " NOOOOO!" She screamed as she hugged him. " I don't want to leave, please don't make me leave!" She called not letting him go.

" I'm sorry asuna." He said holding her closer, then he started to sing into her ear

" I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing." He sang

"Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetis dreams will never do, I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing." Asuna sang together

" i don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing, I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss I just want to stay with you right now just like this, I just want to hold you close, and feel your heart so close to mine, and just stay here in this moment throughout the rest of time . I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing, cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dreams will never do cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing."

They sang and held each other kazuto opened the menu and sang to her again all his emotions running wild " I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing!" As he pressed the button logging asuna out. He felt his tears fall down his face as he turned to the crumbling arncrad.

" wonderful sight isn't it kayabah." He said " yes kazuto yes it is I made they system do this so who ever beat the game can enjoy the ending." He said " but you will just be deleted with it." Kayabah turned to him.

" a hero's death for the peoples hero." He said simply "good by kayabah." And he looked at the castle as it fell to dust and the game was cleared and the body of kazuto kirigaya laid in the hospital with the nervegear on his head as his conscious was deleted, never to return to the world. (End) a/n ( this will change the story as it is) do you want me to continue the story and go on to the fairy dance arc? Please review, as of now this story has ended.


	6. awaken

Hey guys people asked about the FAIRY DANCE ARC so I did it this is it enjoy

two people looked into a ditigital sunset as the floating castle prison that held 10,000 players and brought 4,000 to there deaths. It was very relaxing. Then the younger spoke

" so kayabah what now?" Kazuto asked the guy in the lab coat

" what do you mean what now?" The older guy said looking to the savor of the gamers

" well I'm going to be deleated now but so are you seeing as your in the game system too, but if I know you, you arnt going to be killed that easily." Kazuto said

" am I really that easy to read?" He asked

" yes" kazuto said looking as the castle cracked up the middle

" well I'm going to be downloaded to the web, you thought...I have something better for you." He said

" what do you mean?" Kirito asked

" no you are going back to your body like you should be." Kayabah said

" but my mind was deleted I can't go back." Kazuto said

" yes that would be if the system wasn't made to hold one single special mind" kayabah said " I made it equipped with experimental gear for what is known as the sole translator, it was able to save one mind and everyone's else's too, to one degree to another" He said

" a degree or another?" Kazuto asked

" yes the system can hold the living mind but only one full mind the others are just pieces, fragments." Kayabah said

" so you made the game allow one person to save there mind, let me guess you?" Kirito said

" no you." He said looking at kazuto

" me?" He asked pointing at himself with his thumb.

" yes ever since day one of SAO my dream was to find my castle in the sky to have a world of my control, but it was more than that, I wanted to make sure people could actually be saved by this technology," kayabah said looking up to the sky the pair absorbed the sight and the info.

" I know I don't deserve it but can I have a request?"

" name it." Kazuto said

" I know the world will see me as a villain." He said

" you want me to clear your name?" Kirito asked

" no let me be the villain, I just want you to pass the technology off to the right people so they may compleat my work," he said

" you have my word." Kirito said

" never give up hope for your life now go and find asuna go kazuto kitigaya save your love!" He said as he faded away, ' wait what did he mean by save her?' He thought, he coudnt pounder it any more though as he blacked out

He opened his eyes to see the hospital he was placed in he heard the nerve gear powering down kazuto had the ability to take it off, he did it with out question. He looked around the room the IV's were running but they soon shut off as kazuto didn't need them. He called the nurse in. And they came running " KAZUTO KIRITGAYA!" The nurse called. Kirito covered his ears at the loudness " DAMN!" He said as he felt like his ears just bursted.

" ohh sorry here is there anything I can get for you?" The nurse asked

" yea there is, something to do while I wait for my family to get here and maybe-" he was cut off as someone else entered the room, a guy in a suit with glasses

" oh hello who might you be?" Kazuto asked

" hello mr kirigaya my name is seijirou kikuoka" the man said taking a bow " how are you recovering?" He asked

" good seeing as I just woke up and I'm already sitting up." He said

" really you just woke up?" He said funny the others woke up about 10 minutes ago all at the same time sept for 300." He said

" I have a quistion is one of those people named asuna, chestnut hair, long, pale?" Kirito asked

" yes why?" Seijirou asked

" because I have this weird feeling there's something more going on here and she's right in the middle of it." Kazuto said

" I will check it out, can you come to have an interview with us later about SAO?" He asked

" sure after I get better but on a few conditions that I will explain later alone." Kazuto said

" very well I will leave you to be ready for your family" seijirou said turning away before saying " oh and kazuto...its good that your awake." Before leaving

' why does everyone want me all of a sudden?' He asked himself as the guy left he waited patently for his family to arrive. He looked at his hands

' damn I look like a zombie or what ever those Americans call them' kazuto thought suddenly his family arrived "KAZUTO!" Suguha said as she ran to his side and hugged him.

" oh my god your alive...I was so scared." She cried

Kazuto put a hand on her head to calm her " it's ok sugu I'm here." He said

" I know." She said simply still not letting go but easing up on him

" of corse silly I'm right here." He said to his cousin.

" on kazuto, I know, every last bit," she said letting go

" I'm sorry." He said looking down

" hey it's not your fault you shouldn't have to worry about it." Sugu said looking at him but he still held his sad smile.

" on sugu, I'm sorry the reason I pushed you away was because I found out you weren't my real family." He said but cracked a smile anyways

" nope." Sugu said getting off him

" I'm sorry, what?" Kazuto asked for conformation.

" your right we aren't brothers and sister by blood but you are still my brother no matter where you slice, and your the best brother I could ever have," sugu said leaning on him again.

" will you ever forgive me suguha?" Kirito asked

" I already did." She said bring a smile to kazuto's face and tears as well.

They held each other and kazuto promised to fix the hole he left from before.

Finally his family left to give kazuto room for him to go under rehabilitation, they would visit him and help him for what ever he needed including bring food, and watching him and cheering for him.

After a while he was able to be release from the hospital kazuto was in a wheelchair as his legs were unable to be used , and he finally they got home he had to be helped up the stairs.

Finally they got in there, he got up the stairs by him self, but due to that he was tired and once he got in the chair again he just fell asleep. So his family just left him to sleep.


	7. A new quest

Kazuto for the next few days went well he was good and really fast, it actually shocked the nurses and doctors but they left it alone. he would hang out with his sister, watch her train her kendo skills, and do everything together, and kazuto was doing his rehabilitation with her.

But two days ago he actually had the talk with the agent guy seijirou, he gave his demands that he would do all he could to clear the incident up, if he found Asuna's room location to visit her.

He finally found the room and it was very close to kazuto's location actually it was the hospital that was in the city, the only reasion he wasn't sent there when the incident happened was because of the expenses.

He got inside, sighed in, and went to Asuna's room to find three people already there asuna on the bed still comatose, the two nieces and a man in a business suit, and by the look of thing's asuna father,

" oh hey you must be kazuto." Said the man

" yes I am and I'm guessing your Asuna's father right?"

" oh corse where are my manners my name is shouzou nice to meet you kazuto kitigaya." He said reaching out his hand. Which he shook

'well he seems nice' he thought

Until another guy wearing a business suit walked in.

" ahh Sugou nice for you to show up." Asuna's father said before pointing to kazuto

" this here is kazuto kitigaya." He said making the other man gasp

" you mean your the famous kirito the one who cleared the game!" He said frostily shaking his hand

" my god it's go good to meet you" he said

" yea you to"

After there talk and them Asuna's father left Sugou showed his true self the jackass,

It pissed kazuto off he left to go home, sugu was very strict to not push kazuto but when sugu wasn't watching he would sneak into the dojo and pick up two kendo swords, and like he was doing it in SAO, once he picked up his second second sword he got a massive headace

' WHAT THE HELL-!?" He screamed mentally, grabbing his temples trying to each his pain,

" just relax I'm not here to hurt you just trying to help, just like SAO." The voice said

Kazuto recognized the voice ' sigma?' He asked in his mind

" hey you remember me, that's good." Sigma said

' what are you doing here? how are you in my mind?' Kazuto said confused

" well just like in the game we were linked, so then when the game was cleared we were still attached and therefore when your mind was reuploaded into your body I came with you." Sigma said

' but how that should be impossible shouldn't my mind be in great pain right now seeing as it's holding two entity's in it.' Kirito thought

" you are but me being the second entity I have been able to ease the pain and to not put stress on your brain as well as just in the game I can control your body as well, but you have to be in wanting me to do so by going limp." Sigma said in kazutos mind

' huh. interesting so have you've been helping me heal and rehabilitate as well?' Kazuto thought To the AI

" yes but I had to hide my self because that would hold you back, and we don't have time to lose" sigma said

" sigma please explain your not making since." Kazuto said

" when we were logging out of SAO I noticed something...curious." The AI stated

" go on," kazuto said

" I noticed that when we were logging out several players were taking mid logout and sent to another game and trapped there. " sigma said

" how many?" Kazuto asked

" about 300 players." Sigma said

" huh that the exact number of people still comatose, that can't be a coincidence." Kazuto deduced out loud

" that's exactly what I'm thinking but with the game there in you can't go in your state, which is why I made it a priority to get you back into fighting shape," sigma said

' oh please I was never that good at kendo and I never will be.' Kazuto thought

" hey stop doubting your self you know when you fought your grandpa when you actually did kendo you almost won on a few occasions, the only reason you lost is because you back out to Slow and you couldn't block the last strike." Sigma said " but your faster now and with me helping and where your opponent is going to attack we can't lose." He said

" you really think I have a chance?" He asked

'"I know you do, but your still a bit weak to swing your swords so we have to work out here because where we were going the combat is basted off of actual skill in real life not some data.'" Sigma said

" so that's why I need to train," he said

" exactly now let's get back to...sugu listening be sneaky and open the door on her, maybe challange her for a duel to test your skills" sigma said

Kazuto nodded and walked quitly to the door he grabbed the door handle and threw it open.

sugu fell onto the floor with an "Oomph!" She looked up to see kazuto the shadow of the light blocking most of his face, but due to his frown she could tell he was not happy, but the most dangerous thing that stood out was his eyes, they were dark pits of darkness.

" umm hi brother..." She said ' why am I getting so scared?' She thought, but was interrupted when her brother tosses a kendo training sword at her she looked up again to see the dangerous face gone to be replaced with the one of his brother.

" get your pads on lets have a match...if your up to it?" Kazuto said walking away.

Sugu was woundering stuff but chose to ignore it and go on to get dressed

Kazuto watched his cousin get changed or at least that's what it looked like but in reality he was talking to sigma

' so how much do you think she heard?' He asked the AI in his mind

" only when we were talking about you picking up kendo again nothing else." Sigma said

' so for all she know I'm trying to get back to kendo and not save everyone else in another VRMMO' kazuto said

" correct but I believe agil might have a lead on the location of the players and the software needed to use it, and I think your sister plays the game as well," sigma said

' and you know this how?' Kazuto asked as this was info even he didn't know

Sigma just said one word " wifi." And ended the conversation

" you ready sugu?" He called as he put his helmet on

" yep you?" She asked

" yea, now even if I'm still weak don't go easy on me, informal to ok?" Kazuto said

" informal fine." She said as they saluted and got there weapons and stances.

Suguha got into her stance of kendo where kazuto was holding his sword behind him with his left hand forward.

Sugu laughed " what type of stance is that?" She asked

" this is my own type of fighting style." Kazuto said proudly getting lower to the ground

' he looks balanced in that style but his heads wide open, that will be my first strike' sugu thought as she got ready

Sigma read suguhas patterns and in a second came up with only one strike pattern. He Informed kazuto

" careful she's going to try to hit you in the head first, block by crossing back the blade parallel to your arm straight out and stab," he said

' what's the possibility its a feint?' Kazuto asked

" zero her legs are to low and her hands are to tight she can't stop mid swing and go for a stab even with the muscles she has," sigma said

' thanks next time just give me the odds keep it brief' kazuto thought as the match began.

Just as predicted sugu went for the head, doing exactly what sigma said to do he blocked by folding the blade back and then went for a stab, but sugu just brought the blade back to her main position doing both parrying the blade and get ready for the next strike,

" she going to slash at your right shoulder bring it back up, parry the blade then thrust forward hit her in the shoulder, if she leans away break off." Sigma said

Kazuto didn't have time to reply back as sugu charged at him, and just as predicted she aimed at the right shoulder for a hit, kazuto did as he was told and parried the blade and threw himself at sugu's shoulder, she tilted away making kazuto run right past, being to late to pull out he just reoriented him self and looked back a sugu.

" your good sugu." He complimented painting lightly

" yea you to" she said as she set up again

" she's thinking of the next strike! quickly! Aim for the chest and then once she parries use it to your advantage and aim to the right shoulder." Sigma said

Kazuto charged and followed thought with the action but she parried the blade with one hand and moved it back

" SHES GOING FOR THE CHEST! QUICKLY BLOCK DOWN!" Sigma screamed but it was wrong and was hit in the head with the sword. " oops sorry...damn she is really good at hiding her actions." Sigma said

" ok ok I give, hehe dang sugu you could give health cliff a run for his money." He said he saluted and brought the blade behind him as if sheathing it. Sugu gave her a weird look

Finally kazuto realized he wasn't In the game and brought it forward.

" nice going now you look like an idiot as well as the worse kendo man ever." Sigma said

' hey I didn't see you telling me there was no sheath behind me.' Kazuto argued "Fair enough" the AI said

" hey we aren't finished unless your tired?" Sugu asked

' I think we should try our switching now attacks now' kazuto said

" agreed" sigma said

" alright get ready!" He called going limp and let sigma chose the position he had a similar foot pattern but his blade instead of pointing out was pointing towards sugu. Sugu got back into her own position.

' hmmm this style is different form the last but he's in really a lot of control.' Sugu though as sigma charged.

He went out for a straight out lunge to her shoulder. He was so fast that he was on top of her in seconds. His hands shot out like a bullet.

Sugu just turned in time ' no way! He must have been going easy and slow before' she thought and lept back

" well I see you were slacking off before brother." She said

" well a was just getting my body in to shape, now I'm firing on all cylinders." Kazuto/ sigma said

' huh there's something different in his voice but I can't see it' sugu thought

" ah well in that case I guess il just HAVE TO FOLLOW SUIT!" She yelled as she dashed forward and aimed for his head sigma just blocked the blow by having the sword parrall to the floor move up to parry the blade from underneath then rotate his sword, moving her sword under his giving a clear line of sight for the hit on her left shoulder. He swung but only heard the bamboo swords hit.

" huh really good reaction time." Sigma said

" well we are very close to blood you can't expect me to not get at least a few good genes." Sugu said

" your right but yours is unrefined and sloppy and that will be your downfall." Sigma said

" and yours will be your cockiness." Sugu said trying at a comeback as they broke contact.

" hehe well that was good but now I have to be some place lets end this quick." Sigma said

" yea sure what ever you say sigma." Sugu said

" wow your good tell me when did you figure it out," he asked

" when I first heard the conversation a heard my brother talking to him self a knew he wasn't on the phone because it was in the house, I was going to give it to you or kazuto when I heard the conversation, it was pretty easy from there." She said

" and the name? where did you get that?" He asked

" when I fell and looked back at your face it just screamed it out there your name and all that." She said

" hehe well kazuto she is good and has just as much skills in deduction as you do." Sigma said

" yea well families family." Kazuto said taking back control " so yea I sorry we did this I wanted to get better at fighting for something that's going on." He said

Sugu shrugged " its fine besides it'll help you just promise me not to hide anything from me ok?" Sugu asked

" just as long as you don't to me." Kazuto and sugu shook hands and ended the match.

They put there swords away and then kirito dropped the bomb. " so sugu when did you start going to online gaming?" He asked

" figures he knew." Sugu said " I started after you did only to see why you liked it so much." She said

" ahh well ok just be careful I'm going to check my email then I might go to the hospital. anyways I will be back" he said as he left.

He opened his email to find he actually got a email from agil. Curiously he clicked on it to find a picture of asuna in a bird cage with a description of ' come see me' " WHAT THE!" He yelled not knowing what to say he just got up and dashed out to agil's bar the dicy café

He got there and walked in calmly as sigma talked to him.

" so agil you wanted to see me?" Kazuto said in a deep voice like sigma's

" which one are you?" He asked " both" "both " they said at the same time there voices overlapping.

" CRIST." Agil sighed and kazuto sat down

" so I heard that 300 players haven't woken up yet and you said this was related What's this about?" He asked

" here look at this and what do you see?" Agil asks giving a photo of what looks like asuna in a bird cage wearing white but to much skin showing.

" that looks like her but where was this taken?" Kazuto asked

" inside a game called ALfheim online." He said

" Huh and you think this is " sigma asked

" you tell me after all you know the system better than anyone." Agil said

" it's a possibility, I felt that the players were leaving and being taken but I couldn't track them." Sigma said

" well we have to check it out." Kazuto said flipping over the case " RECT progress." He said

" you know them?" Agil asked

" yea they bought argus after the SAO incident so yea and a suitor of asuna is in charge of it." Kazuto said

" huh so you think it connected?" Agil asked

" not sure but I should look into this, mind if I use this?" He asked

" yea oh and just so you know its compatible with the nervegear," he said

" well thanks agil," he said ' hold on asuna I'm comming' kirito thought.

He walked out and reinterred his house

" HI SUGU IM HOME!" He called

" HI KAZUTO did you get what you needed.

" yep sure did!" He said holding the game of ALfhiem online.

Eyeing the game she gasped " oh god she's in there?" She asked

" yea with photo evidences, therefore I'm going in." He said

" well just so you know this is the game I play, I'm a sylph, the fastest in the game. I will meet you in Game and I can help you my in game name is leafa." Sugu said

" right now I going in now I will meet you there," kazuto said as he entered his room and closed the door.

' ready sigma?' He asked in his mind

" as ready as I'm going to be. " he said as they put on the apparatus laid on the bed and said " link start!"

The lights flashed around him and he entered a title screen.

" WELCOME TO ALFHIEM ONLINE!" The game said

'Please enter your name and choose a race.'

After a few minutes later kirito got his character ready

" you will now be starting in your starting city good luck player. "

He was in the game now but instead he was in the air. And fell

" oh shit! " sigma said

" YOUR KIDDING ME!" Kazuto screamed as he fell ad landed on the ground

"Sigma what happened where are we?" Kazuto asked

" well the system is an older VERSON of cardinal so It needs to be updated other than that it's the same, now we should find leafa, so to fly you need to open your right hand to access your controller then you press the left stick back to rise forward to go down and press the button forward to fly faster," sigma said ' so these are my wings' kirito thought.

Kirito grabbed the controller and started to fly around, " hey weren't we suppose to land in the city?" He asked his AI

" yea but our land data was corrupted because I was here so we fell here," sigma said

"Oh how is the system seeing you?" Kazuto asked his AI

" seeing as I am the living system they see us as one entity and we have as much power if not more power than the game master. " sigma said

" so can't we just log everyone out?" Kirito asked

" unfortunately the game is in confusion trying to decide between it two game masters so no. " Sigma said

" well we tried so let's find leafa." Kirito said as he flew off.

(Leafa's pov) " COME ON RECON!" I cried "come on were nearly in the sylph safe zone!"

I scream at him but recon was attacked and died leaving his Remnant light as I came under attack and fell into the forest to keep the magic off me.

(3rd pov) leafa stood back against a tree with 3 salamanders circling her.

" ready to die pretty girl." The salamander commander asked

" well recon we tried I guess I had to-" she was stopped by a sprigging falling from the sky

" oh my god, sigma can you please for now on tell me when my wings will run out." The guy said

The others looked around looking for the guy of sigma but saw no one

"..."

" okay thanks." The sprigging said standing up and looking at the salamanders

" HEY ITS NOT GOOD TO BULLY SOMEONE LIKE THAT!" kirito said drawing his blade

" now leave before I cut you into quarters. Than skin you alive. " the spriggan said

Leafa looked at the spriggan with wide eyes and in fear. " kazuto. Sigma" She said

The salamanders looked at each other and laughed, as they landed

" HAHAHAHA really kid you thing you can face us with basic gear?!" They said

" it's not the gear that's the matter just the skills and let me tell you I have more skills then in this whole game." Sigma said before turning to the sylph. " is your name leafa?" He asked

The sylph nodded " yo bro what's up?" She asked

" nothing, are you going to finish these guys or should I?" Kazuto asked

" you can I'm just tired after flying to go to meet you." She said

" ok then." He said turning to the crowd of salamanders. " who's first?" Sigma said

" YOU DUMB KID YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST- ARRR!" The salamander cried as he was ran threw kirito sword a blank expression on his face, the salamander burned up and left his revival light

" BORIING!" He said as the next guy charged. And aiming for his head. Kirito was going to block but the game froze around him

" AHH IT IS SO GOOD TO BE BACK! " sigma said

" what did you do?" Kirito asked

" don't worry it my helpfulness I have froze the system as time passes differently for me than it does you, and I am able to talk to you thought this when in here I can help you by adding weak areas of targets." Sigma said that as the right arm of the salamander lit up yellow with a chaption reading ' 50% chance of disarm', " I can mark powerful targets that you should focus on first. " he said as the salamander still flying was highlighted. " and I can do many other things to," sigma said " So your basically an AI form the halo franchise?" Kirito asked. " that's one way to put it yea." Sigma said " but anyways let's finish this battle and we can talk later." He said as time continued kirito blocked the balde and finished him off just as easily.

" wow you guys are a bore. Are you telling me you couldn't have taken these guys leafa?" Kirito asked offended

" there were more than three before when they attacked I just managed to lose them." She said

" oh that must have been the other salamander players that killed before falling in on this." Kirito thought out loud

" WHAT!?" The salamander leader party asked " how?"

" I'm just that good so you next?" Kirito asked

" sorry buddy but I just got a 900 magic skill I'm not losing it now." The guy said

" well at least your honest about it, later." Kirito said

" I will be back for you leafa we will continue this later." The salamander said as he flew off

Kirito sighed and put his sword away. " you ok leafa?" Kirito asked

" yea brother fine" sugu said

" sigma are we alone?" Kirito asked

" conferm no one in the area." Sigma said out loud

" so sigma as you are a part of the system do you have your own body?" Sugu asked

" sugu." Kirito groaned

" no it alright besides it will ease your mind as well." Sigma said as he seprated from kirito and made a body (( think mini VERSON of kirito SAO coat with wings.) truly like the halo AI's and red vs blue.)

" OH MY GOD THAT IS SO MUCH BETTER!" He cried as he rubbed his temples.

" yea sorry about that." Sigma said

" no its ok I'm surprised you still have my coat from SAO." Kirito said

" yea it was still in your inventory, oh by the way you should deleate those items. Even I can't hide them form my anti virus program," sigma said

" right" kirito said as he opened his menu and deleted them with out a second thought.

" right know we should go its getting late," kirito said

" hold on brother do you know how to fly?" He asked

" sigma told be the basics of using the controller." He said

" well I have to show you, sigma don't help him," sugu said

" wasn't going to. " the AI said

" right open your wings but don't access your controller." Sugu instructed

He did as he was told and sugu put her hand in between his shoulder blades

" you feel where my hand is?" She asked and kazuto nodded

" ok pretend that you have muscles there and try to move them." Sugu instructed kirito did and finally was getting his wings beating

Shocked sugu spoke in shock " wow bro you learn fast!" She gasped

" in SAO it was either learn fast or die." Kirito said sadly

" oh sorry about that, but you got the hang of it now just do that movement but harder." Sugu said

Kazuto did that " that's it now fly!" She said as she pushed him and sent him flying above the trees, both sigma and sugu rose to see him doing figure eights screaming " HOW DO I STOP!"

The two just laughed and flew off to the sylph city.

" are you ok?" She asked

" yea fine are we almost there?" Kazuto asked

" yea just up ahead." Sugu pointed to the city.

"Well come on we can get there twice as fast if we speed up!" Kazuto called going faster

" alright brother but be weary if you crash." Sugu said speeding past him. She looked back to see him on her tail " here we ago were approaching the city, you do know how to land right?" Sugu asked

" umm no." Kirito gulped " -ah crap this is going to suck" sigma said

" I still haven't got my peanuts!" Sigma screamed as they crashed into the biggest building and landed in the crowd

" damn you leafa." Kirito said

" calm down a can heal you just hang on." Sugu said changing a spell that returned him to full health. " well thanks" he said standing up " come on lets get something to drink and you can tell me more about a players view on this game." Kirito said as they walked off.

" well as you know everyone's trying to get to the world tree so they can fly forever, is suppose to be the grand quest, but i know why your really here, and I will help you its about 6:00 pm we should log off and sport supper then log on tommorw after homework and head out." Leafa said

" ok see you" kirito said as they logged out.


	8. The weary departed

The next day they logged in

At the same time

" hey kirito ready to go?" Leafa asked

" yea but maybe before we go I should upgrade my stuff?" He asked

" let me see that sword?" Leafa reached out his hand, and almost dropped it " WHAA!" She yelled as she struggled to hold it

" kirito you must have a really high strenght stat I I can even lift it its heaver than most two hands swords," she said

" huh its grip felt like i felt it before," kirito said

" does the name elucidator mean anything to you?" Leafa asked

" is that the name of the sword?" Kirito asked

" yea why?" " well the elucidator was the name of my main sword thought sword art online. I took it everywhere. After floor fifty was cleared" He said

" oh well its very strong," leafa said

" yea I'm actually not going to sell it lets go." Kirito said as he went to pick up another coat one more closer to the blackwyrm coat and then left thought the highest point in the town.

They were near the stairs when some one stopped leafa

" leafa halt!" A voice said the pair turned to see another sylph

" what are you doing?" siguard asked

" I'm leaving the party you told me I could sign up as long as I can leave when I want." Leafa said

" yes but everyone knows you it will damage the party's reputation if you just leave." Siguard said and a deathly traction filled the air.

" party members are not items." Kirito said simply

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Siguard said sounding a lot like kuradeel.

" party members are not your, items, there not your sword, your armor, your gear, you can't expect them to be on call for you," kirito said stepping forward.

" I don't know who you are kid but your stealing one of my members and I can't have that." He said grabbing the handle of his blade before the guard came and whispered

" sir if we shank this guy here it will make us look bad." Siguard looked around to see everyone looking at the conflict.

Siguard hated it but the man was right, he growled but let go of his sword

" very well leafa you can leave, but don't come back here again, you renegade!" Siguard spat as he left

Leafa walked up to kirito " come on lets go." She said " right" kirito nodded and they got to the roof

" well now that were on a higher elevation we can go farther now!" Leafa said " unless sigma can somehow automatically do that for you." Leafa taunted putting her hands on her hips.

Kirito sighed " no sigma cant do that, even if he is part of the system, as this system got updated. He was left out the subroutines got changed around and swapped with out a physical connection it's like he's driving blind, he no longer admin just a player helper even if he can do all that stuff, he's just along for the ride to save asuna." Kirito explained

" I...think I understood some of that, sub..ru...what?" Leafa asked

" its nothing, computer talk anyways let's go!" Kirito said

" right" leafa nodded as she got her wings as did kirito.

" LEAFA!" a second player called

" oh no." Leafa wined as she turned back to the door

" what is it?" Kirito asked as he turned around to see a guy a bit shorter than, leafa not a strong built, but looking into his eyes, they were sheer loyalty, defiantly a guy to trust, even if he is small if someone hurt you, he won't just cheer you up he will go to they guy that hurt you and do what ever it takes to make him apologize.

" leafa I heard from suigard that your leaving the party is that true?" He asked painting

" yes its true were going to the world tree its important." Leafa said

" do you want to come?" Kirito asked

" N-no thanks" the guy said waving his hand before growing more confident " besides I have a few things to check out so I can't good luck guys hope to see you in the future leafa." The guy said as he ran off.

" GOOD LUCK RECON!" leafa waved him off kirito didn't turn around

" so recon huh?" He asked

" what about it?" Leafa asked

" nothing sugu it just he a good guy to have, his passion will help you later." Kirito said

" ok one I thought I told you to call me that when we are alone"

" which we are," kirito countered

" not a few seconds ago, and secondly when did you become a philosopher?" Leafa asked

" just a few things I picked up, now come on lets go." Kirito said as they flew off. To the world tree.

" come on we are nearing our landing spot then we can take a break." Leafa said

" got it." Kirito said

" hey kazuto?" Leafa asked

"Yea?" Kirito asked

" what happens if we fail?" She asked

" then asuna gets married to a bastard, pervert who she doesn't want to marry, and or something else, that I don't know." Kirito said

" oh well we have a lot to go, and we can't stop." Leafa said " here we go let's land here. And we can swap out."

" what's that?" Kirito asked

" someone logs out when the other guards the body." Leafa said " I will do it first and make your sandwich." She said

" but what about you?" Kirito asked

" I eat before I log on so I'm fine," sugu said as she logged off. Making her head slump agents the limp body.

" hey sigma?" Kirito asked

" yea what is it?" He asked

" when I'm logged out can you stay in the system and move my body for me so we don't waist time?" Kirito asked

" your giving me permission to use your body to save time. Why would I never say no." Sigma said

" ok well then it's settled now let's try this." Kirito said as he pulled a red stick of bamboo with some red sap, and put it in his mouth. As he watched for movement.

" ok I'm back!" Leafa said " see anyone?"

" hey sugu, no its been pretty quite?" Kirito said

" what are you eating?" She asked

" I don't know but apparently you can only get it at swilvane" he said tossing the stick to sugu who tried it. Kirito grinning like a madman the whole time.

" AHHH hot! hot! hot!" She screamed and coughed form the heat

" well my turn to log out," he said

" get out of here before I hurt you." Sugu said she didn't realize he already did

"I'm sorry if he hurt you." Sigma said

" kazuto but wha-?"

" I'm not kazuto, now come on leafa we need to go we shouldn't lose any more time." Sigma said

" right kirito let's go." She said as she looked over, " hey what is it?" She asked

" nothing I just got this feeling that we were being watched." Sigma said " likely nothing come on let's go!" He said as he flew off. And a red bat followed them.


	9. The cave river village

Kazuto logged off and took his nervegear off to find no headace or anything

' sigma you there?' He thought.

Nothing

' sigma?' He asked as he looked at his nervegear to see one light still on

" good, as much as I hate to emit it that guys a pain. Seriously." He said as he chuclked to himself at his pun as he went to see that sugu made for him.

He entered the kitchen to see wrapped is suliphane was an sandwich and a note ' to kazuto eat quick I'm waiting -s-'

" hehe if only she knew." Kazuto said as he enjoyed his sandwich. And water he got then went to the bathroom, finally he logged back on

" LINK START!" He said he opened his eyes to see the sky he was flying. Or he was he was falling now

" YOUR KIDDING ME!" He screamed as he fell. He finally got control of his wings and flew to meet leafa who was laughing

" hump very funny." He pouted not making eye contact. Finally they reached the mountain

" here's the part where we have to use our legs we can't fly over this because it passes over the altitude limit." Leafa said

" right let's go isn't there a town we can stop in and resupply at?" Kirito asked

" yea lets go" she said as they landed and entered

" damn its dark." Leafa said

" hold on a minute." Kirito said before he began to chant "Oss nàóa nòtt lysa auga" ( give us eyes that illuminate the night) suddenly Leafa's eyes turned bright green

" so this is night vision magic well guess you spriggings are useful for something." She laughed

" I don't know if that was a complement or a dis." Kirito asked

" hey but at least your learning the words keep this up and you may be able to save your life one day" she laughed off

" ok that was a dis" kirito said walking with sugu who then got a massage

" hey a message from recon hold on" she said as she opened it and read it kirito wasn't paying attention. ' I was right be careful -s-' " huh?" She asked

" I wounder if I could use thu'ums here" sigma asked out loud

" what are fu-" she never got to finish as kazuto shouted down the hall

" lass yah Nir!" ( life, seek, hunt) He yelled only for nothing to happen " well ok then" Kirito said as he coughed and built up his voice

" hold on what's that!" Kirito called as he saw the bat flying head he just took a knife and threw it destroying the tracker.

" a tracker run!" Leafa said running more

" why I destroyed it. " yea but that was a fire aspect one meaning it could only come form-"

" salamanders." Kirito finished " lets get to the city there we can lose them." Kirito said

" my plan exactly besides it was very high level." Leafa said as they ran " were almost there!" She called

Then a fireball flew and made a giant wall appeare infornt of them cutting them off.

" damn it!" Kirito called and preped for a shout

" kirito wait-"

" AHHH! He yelled hitting it with full force only for the stone to not break

" its a high level spell and won't break" leafa said

" now you tell me." Kirito groaned and he stood up to see a group of twelve salamanders approaching

" well I guess we have to fight." He said drawing his sword

" yea" leafa said copying

" sugu don't take this the wrong way, but I've done more of this I can handle this just stay back and heal me when I need it." Kirito said

Sugu nodded "right" she said as she put her blade away

She saw kirito draw his blade and charge towards the salamanders yelling

" ARRRRRR!" He ran at the three shields users and using his sword bringing them down to half health in one swing.

The mages behind them healed them, to full health when the ones behind threw fire at kirito.

Unable to block he was sent to the yellow

" KIRITO!" Leafa shouted as she went to heal him. " Pù fylla heilgr austr brott svarl bani" ( heal thou, holy water, and ward off cold death,) kirito health was back in the green and he charged again.

He stabbed his sword into the shield and started to pull it apart

" WHAT THE HELL!?" The salamander said looking into the eyes of kirito to only see darkness, it was sigma in control he was sent back and leafa was forced to heal him

' he can't keep doing this he'll run out of HP at this rate.' Leafa thought " KIRITO STOP GIVE UP IT DOESNT MATTER IF WE DIE WE CAN JUST START FOR THE-"

" NO... STARTING FROM THE BEGINNING IS NOT AN OPTION ASUNA IS COUNTING ON ME. AND I WON'T ABANDON HER!" He cried making the salamders flinch at the rage and passion

" sir I think we should just let him go I feel sorry for him." On salamder said

" IF YOU WANT TO LET HIM GO THEN JOIN HIM!" The commander raged making the grunt shut up.

" LEAFA COVER ME FOR TEN SECONDS!" He cried

" right got it" she said "Þú sér lind ásynja, burt eimi og sverð." She said as a bunch of butterfly's came and wrapped him around in a shield as the next attack fired after that kirito stood up and started to chant

" Þeír hræða nótt dýpt, renn!" He yelled as the wind passed the players they looked back in shock

" what the hell was that?!" One asked ahh what ever we can just-aww crap." The tank sighed as he turned to the sprigging but was only met with a black dragon which had a deadly roar,kirito a head nearly touched the roof of the cave so he couldn't fly.

" IDOIT'S its just an illusion it can't hurt you!" The leader screamed but the dragon just let out it fire breath melting everyone but the leader and the Mage in the far rear.

" crappppppp!" The leader screamed as he headed back to the egde of the bridge and jumped over only to die.

Kirito walked to the last player and let out a roar about to eat him.

" KIRITO DONT EAT HIM WE CAN USE HIM FOR INFO!" She screamed as she ran to him.

Kirito looked back making leafa flinch as the massive snout almost hit her. Then she saw the snout get smaller more and more as he changed into his normal self.

Finally leafa got up and pointed the blade at him " alright tell me who sent you and you may live." She said

" I'm never talking I-." The grunt said but was cut off

" oh wow that was awesome, good fight if I was alone and I mean alone I wouldn't last a minute. Your plan wasn't that bad either." He said before turning to leafa " I got this"

" here he pulled out the loot he earned " this is all the stuff I earned after the battle all you have to do is answer my questions and you can have it." He said The grunt told them everything he knew and left happily,

" now let's go inside and get some more stuff." Kirito said

They got to the shop when kirito remember the massage

" oh hey what about the massage from recon." He asked

" oh my god I almost forgot" she said as she looked to see if he was online he wasn't.

" he's not online but I will contact him IRL." She said

" ok but be carful I'm going to stay here and look around." Kirito said

" ok" leafa said as she logged out and slumped down,

' finally alone' he thought

" not entirely" sigma said making kazuto flinch

' Jesus CRIST you scared the living day lights out of me!' He thought

" hahaha sorry man it was just too fun." Sigma said

' yea whatever' kirito thought as he looked at the elucidator

" huh?" He looked thought the stats

' 10 more points till change.' It read

' that one draw so once I pull it out of my scabbard it will change, I will use that for very good effect.' He thought as he put it away.

He looked back as leafa came back

" WEVE GOT TO HURRY THERES A MEETING THATS GOING TO HAPPEN WHICH THE SALAMANDERS WILL RAID.!" She said

" right let's go!" He said as they ran out.

" you know kazuto you could just leave me and you can go to the salamanders and they would help you get to the tree." Leafa said

" not happening, even if you weren't my sister I still wouldn't do it. Never for my own gain. It's not how I roll...not anymore." He said as they ran out " hang on to me sis we need to go." He said

grabbing Leafa's hand and speeding off they passed a few monsters but they were going so fast none of them attacked.

Finally they got out and saw a few monster that tried to follow fell to there deaths. And they went off flying

" idiot!" She screamed and punched him in the shoulder. As she floated next to him

" ow what was that for?" He asked rubbing it

" to be fair you did deserve it" sigma said

" shut up sig." Kirito said as they flew off to the meeting As fast as possible.

Hey guys thanks so much for waiting, sorry that I dint get this out earlier I been trying to fix some stories slowly I've neglected these stories, hopefull hero or hail ringer is updated next but I have to watch the episode as I forgot where I was at. Sorry later enjoy the reading.


	10. Encounter

As they flew finally something happened

" I'm picking up a salamander raid group closing on the diplomats positions judging by how they are ranked the diplomats will be slaughtered" sigma notified

" damn we were to late." Leafa said

" it's not to late go and land and stay by the leaders and protect them at all cost I will deal with the salamanders" he said to his sister who nodded and flew off

She landed and started to talk and kirito shot straight up in the air towards the sky.

'9.

.

.

8.

.

.

7.

.

.

6.

.

.

5.

.

.

4.

.

.

3.

.

.

2.

.

.

1.

.

.'

He thought as he let go and fell straight down and hit the ground in seconds making a large amount of dust everyone gasped at the entrance

" SALAMANDERS STAND DOWN!" He yelled making the force stop dead

" I WISH TO SPEEK TIRMS WITH YOUR LEADER." Kirito said

Kirito heard form behind his sister saying that there hands rested on his next move.

He looked up to see a man with purple hair fly forward

" so who are you?" The salamander said

Kirito gave no responce trying to think of his next move

" I'm going to kill you no matter what your answer so you might as well speak now as I'm only giving you five minutes" he said

" I would lie here and now and say I was an ambassador for the sprigging and the undeen alliance to talk trade terms but right now I don't give two shits All I see is a road block and I'm here to clear it so you get the fuck out of my way or I will make you." Kirito said

Dead silence...

Than laughter

" HAHAHAHA!" Really kid that's it, every thing you had to say your I stupid kid really good by oh but first I want to know who I'm killing." The salamander said

My name is kirito that's all you need to know" kirito said

" well kirito how are we going to do this?" The salamander asked

" simple a duel if I win you back off, and if I lose I was never here and your can do what you wish, in all honisty I really don't care, well I shouldn't care but I do. I'm just for one goal and that one only." Kirito said

" oh really and what is that?" The salamander asked

" sorry but not telling." Kirito said

" ok how about this if I win I get to keep what your looking for." The leader said

" I'm sorry...what's your name?" Kirito asked

" Eugene." The salamander said

" well Eugene sorry to say but it's not for sale." Krito said

" is there any Yule that would change your mind?" He asked

" if your trying to buy my some one from me for your fucking money you can keep it now I can either beat the living crap out of you and force you to leave or, you can just leave on your own. What's it going to be?" Kirito asked

the salamanders laughed and the diplomats looked scared.

"Kid I have to go for the fight cause you've got crappy gear and a basic sword nothing else." The salamander said

" fine suit your self but just to let you know I gave you an out." Kirito said drawing his blade making it change into its old form and giving a 20% stat bonus

" that sword it looks different form the rest where did you get it?" The salamnder leader asked

" WHERE DID YOU GET THE ELUCIDATOR FROM I DIDNT EVEN KNOW THEY SOLD IT HERE!" A salamder player said

" they don't sell it It was my starter sword." Kirito said

" then that means... COMMANDER STOP!" The salamander yelled

" why?" Eugene asked

" you can't win." The grunt cried

" ha just watch me" Eugene said as he brought his sword in front on him

" this is bad really bad." Sakuya said

" what do you mean?" Leafa asked

" his sword is the demonic sword gram its said to have a two handed sword skill of 950 to equip it" the sylph leader said

" nine hundred fifty!" Leafa gasped

" yes even if the spriggin is as powerful as he says he is Eugene has the advantage." The leader said

" don't count him out just yet." Leafa said confidently

" ready sigma?" Kirito asked out loud

"Ready" he said as the clouds move exposing the sun. And it reflected of Eugene's sword making him flash forward trying to strike first.

Kirito went to block but his sword shifted right through it. Kirito did nothing and let it hit him as he crashed into the wall making a massive amount of smoke.

" WHAT WAS THAT!?" Leafa asked

" the either all shift the swords special skill! The demonic sword gram can phase right thought a shield or sword it attacks." The cat sith leader explaned

" even if kirito is stronger in every way, shape and form Eugene's sword is stronger." Sakura said as the smoke cleared to find kirito fine.

" damn that hurt, but I've wasted enough time I've got to finish this." Kirito said in a deeper voice as sigma took control which was seen as kiritos head went slack for an instance,

" damn right time to put on a show!" Sigma said

" WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura and Alicia said when they saw he had no damage on him and the fact his voice changed.

" you know how Eugene's sword has its skill, well kirito has his own as a player, he has a second entity in him one that helps him with combat, if that's used, he doesn't lose." Leafa said

Sigma got up and met back in the air to confront Eugene

" Wow I expected you to be dead I'm surprised this might be fun." He said

" fun?" Scoff " more like a waist of time." Sigma said as he looked at his blade

" I don't even need this." He said as he put it away shocking everyone.

" YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH OUT YOUR SWORD? YOUR CRAZY!" Eugene screamed

" no...I don't think I can beat you without my sword I know I can." Sigma said impassively

" DAMN YOU I GOING TO WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!" Eugene said as he charged forward swinging at him but kirito/ sigma sidestepped making Eugene crash into the cliff.

He charged again to miss, and again with a miss, and again and again and again.

" Fight back will you!" Eugene said

" fine but only because I'm board." Sigma said and he punched Eugene which looked like it was his hardest And slammed Eugene into the cliff

" HOLY!" Alicia said

" SHIT!" Sakura said

" EXCLAMATION MARK!" A salamander grunt said

" damn that hurt." Eugene said as he got up with half health.

" so we done here? Cause I can do this all damn day." Sigma said

" NO I WILL NOT FALL!" Eugene screamed as he charged

" fine have it your way." Sigma said as he just punched him again but this time the fist went straight through the commanders body,

" sigma gave in unimpressed look as the commander fell away.

" son of a bitch," most of the salamanders said at the pure power

" SPLENDID ABSOLUTELY SPLENDID!" Sakura said as kirito landed

Sakura revived the general

" your a good fighter spriggin I'm suprised they have you guess this world is bigger then I thought." He said

" will you accept our terms and leave?" Kirito asked stilly which caused a salience in the crowd

" I-" "Eugene A word!" A trooper called

" kagemune what is it?" Eugene asked

" rember when I said my party was attacked a few nights ago, well this spriggin was the same guy who did it, and he did it with out batting an eye." The salamander lancer

Leader said

" really." The gerenral said before turning back to kirito " well. I guess I have to believe you we will leave but I hope to fight you again someday." The salamnder said before flying off

" well I guess some salamders can be reasonable after all," he said as he saw them flying away

" that was very very stupid." Leafa said until the lords of the races came up

" VERY GOOD SPRIGGIN THAT WAS FANTASTIC! hey do you want to be a merc unwary for the cat sith, you get 3 meals an extra bed and a nap," Alicia said grabbing kirito's arm hugging it. As Sakura did it to the other side of him

" hey kirito do you want to go and get a drink later there's a good town in swilvane that has very good food?" She asked

Alicia was in sakuras face " oh come on Sakura your sub missing him with those things of yours!" She called

" me if you were any closer he would be wearing you!" The sylph countered

" oh asuna god help me." He wined fairy looked at kazuto and asked

" who's this asuna?"

" oh!" Kirito wined more

" this is bad I've got to do something." Sugu thought as she came up behind kazuto and grabbed him " HEY FOR YOUR INFO THATS MY BROTHER YOUR HITTING ON WHO ALREADY HAS A GIRL!" Leafa yelled

" WHO IS THIS GIRL!?" They asked kirito " is it asuna!?"

"Y-yes it is now sorry but if you can let me go please." He said straned as he was being constructed by the hugging.

They let go and kirito went panting " thank you now this meeting was made for you to try to raid the world tree right?" He asked

" yes I'm guessing you need to get up there?" Sakura asked

" as fast as possible someone's looking for me up there." Kirito said

"Is it Oberon the fairy king?" Sakura asked

" no he can keep his ALF wings this goes more deeper than that, here for your raid," he said as he brought a bag of money and handed it to the cat sith, she nearly dropped it

" wow Sakura look!" The cat said

" 100,000 pieces of mythical yul! You don't want it you could build a castle on prim land with this." The sylph said

" keep it you need it more than I do I'm going to start my way there meet you there when your ready." Kirito said before turning to his sister " leafa come!" As he started to fly off

" R-Right!" She called as she flew after him

a/n and that the end of this chapter hope you enjoy, sorry for not updating HoH I haven't been able to each their the episode, I wish to do so this weekend. Enjoy this chapter bankerrtx01


	11. online offline

**hey guys welcome back to another stunning chapter in 10100110 now I've updated this and well theres something i need to get off my chest about the most resent poll,** **i messed up when i sent in the poll so** **because** **most of you voted for this ill tell you what i really** **meant**

 **i plan on finishing this arc i wanted to know what you wanted me to do after this arc is finished so after this is sent up ill give you 2 days before i** **delete** **that** **option** **so change it now sorry about the** **confusion enjoy the story see you at the** **bottom ( never saying that again) bankerrtx01**

* * *

Kirito and leafa made it to the spot of the world tree was. In the town they walked people were looking at them, whispering about them " hey it's the guy who beat Eugene." One said " cool sword" another said

By now the pair were already a bit famous as kirito won agents the strongest player in the game. Leafa as she never basically left his side. **" attention players the server's will be down for bug wipe for the day starting at four a clock and we ask players to log off and hour before as to not get caught and there profiles be deleted. Thank you"** the announcer said

 _" there's no bug wipe there doing testing again the assholes"_ sigma said

" what are they testing?" Sugu asked

 _" can't say it could be anything to a new patch to-"_ sigma started

" -mind control " kirito said suddenly

 _"...yea tha- wait no!"_ Sigma asked looking at kirito

" what is it?" Sugu asked feeling left out of the conversation

 _" but that's impossible I can't even do it I have to have you give me access."_ Sigma said

" yea but also the nerve gear shuts off the nerves and uploads the mind online." Kirito said

 _" but were not in the nerve gear I mean we are but not everyone else!?"_ Sigma said

" remember what you told me when I asked how you got all the info?" Kirito asked

" _yea wif- shit."_ Sigma said realizing what they were planning.

" if I'm right there now trying to see how many minds they can effect at one time, then when there sure it will work there surge it throughout the system." Kirito said looking up at the fake sky.

 _" there's over a 100,000,000 people online in this game at one time, that's a lot of bodies in control."_ Sigma ran threw the odds

" all the more reason to get there as fast as possible. COME ON!" Kirito said as they ran off.

" CAN SOME ONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Sugu asked as she followed them.

 _" the game master is trying to brainwash everyone playing the game and is testing it now. We have only a small time till it will be complete"_ sigma said

" right sig when me and sugu are gone can you go ahead and try to find all the info on the game as of where we can and can't the best way to get to asuna." Kirito said

 _" what getting rid of me now?"_ Sigma teased

" wha- no -I just!" Kirito coughed rubbing the back of his head sigma laughed

 _" dude I'm kidding go I know its hard on your head to hold me"_ he said

" thanks sig lets find a tavern to turn in to." Kirito said as the party of two left to find a place, and they logged off.

sigma walked out of the room he looked to see if anyone was there, _" nothing."_ He thought and stepped out to see it bear

 _" computer!"_ Sigma called

 **" I am here."** The computer said in a deep mother voice _" how many players are still on this server?"_ He asked

 **" as of now only 180 of the 5000 players are on this server, all in this city."** The computer said _" light it up please."_ Sigma said and the top of the world tree light up. _" as I expected"_ sigma said

 **" is there anything else I can do?"** The computer asked

 _" no not as of now,"_ sigma said as he took off flying towards the tree.

As no one was there he was free to go loose. _" ahh this is fun, better be careful someone might think I'm a virus."_ Sigma said he landed and entered the world tree, activating the quest.

Or he would have if he wasn't teleported away, back to the entrance, _" what?"_ Sigma asked as he looked at the announcement board 'admins and npc can't access this quest.'

 _" great"_ he thought he walked the streets trying to get back to the world tree, when he saw out of the corner of his eyes a light flash in the now dark city

Sigma acted fast and pinned himself agents the dark wall hopping no one would see him and waited.

the voices of people came from down a ally way and sigma pinned himself harder before thinking what he was doing ' what a human thing to do, why its not going to accomplish anything just get your self noticed -AHH shut up here they come.'

He cut off his own thoughts and moved his head up so he could see down the ally the lights were in

" I'm telling you the guys just died right in front of me nothing could stop him no floor boss or mobs and yet he lost to Heathcliff, Kirito is a punk simple as that." The guy said the farthest away from sigma wherein get arncrad gear.

' _that's why the system needed updating and why I couldn't it still had players form the old one a still trapped its using the old system on the new game as a middle ground, connecting them in theory all the dead players should be back as well-'_

Sigma was cut off an a monstrous groan came to life.

 _' what the hell was that!?'_ The thought,

"ahh shit another one" the same guy said as he drew his blade from his sheath holding up his sheild

" looks like judging by the loudness I'd say there's about five, and or coming this way to." The so fond one said in red armor like the ones Kline's guild use to wear no it was one.

 _' what the hell are they taking about?'_ Sigma asked as the groan came louder and up the hill.

Stampeding down at the two was a bipedal monster all grey over like it was burned, twisted and disfigured like all hell. The two in the street saw it like a zombie, but sigma saw it as that and another thing

Sigmas eyes widened and his breath hitched _' ARE THOSE THE DEAD PLAYERS!?'_ He thought in horror as the beast came swarming in more came over the hill in a second.

" AHH!" The player in red screamed as he swung his katana down on the beast.

The other player yet out a similar scream as he hit another ghoul with a hammer like a baseball bat sending it flying.

" YEA HOME RUN!" He called " just focus on surviving the horde you don't. Want to end up like jimmy." The one in red said " yea ok Daryl." The guy said as he went to swing again at another beast,

" John duck!" Daryl cried. The guy in red did so as Daryl sound right over where his head was before blowing off a head of a zombie,

 _' I can't believe it there fighting the creatures, the dead players and winning.'_ He thought

A while later the fighting stopped and the two sheathed there weapon's the red one turned to where sigma was hiding. And yelled " you can come out now it's safe." He yelled

Reluctantly sigma sighed and walked into the light. " hey man how's it going?" Daryl asked hovering his hand by his hammer. _" good I didn't call myself out because I didn't know how's you see me as. man, beast,...computer."_ Sigma said

" yea we almost didn't see you when we came in but even thought the sounds of fighting and screaming that hitch of breath could be heard a mile away." John said

Sigma tilted his head before asking _" sorry but were you part of the furrinkazzan guild?"_

" yea or i was i quit but I survived till the end, Daryl said he was in the final boss room when the black swordsman beat Heathcliff. But I don't beleave him, I still thing this city what ever it is is a dream level in the game, and we're wake up, or not back in arncrad." John said

 _" well if that was the case I would say that would be a pretty convincing level choose, but unfortunately your not, your in a different game altogether,"_ sigma said

" HAH TOLD YOU!" Daryl said pointing to John before being quitted by John " dude do you want them to find us!" He hissed

" sorry" Daryl said lowering his head,

 _" speaking of those things what are they?"_ Sigma asked _" also what do you remember?"_

" well let's start with what happened after the game was cleared by vision went white and then I woke up in a cage no inventory nor anything I couldn't even move my head, but the room was white, then I suddenly get flashed backwards and I land in this world." John said

" yea same here every time at night it's only about three hundred of us and those beasts, we try to defend ourselves but they keep picking us off one by one." Daryl said

" do you know what they are?" Sigma asked

" not a clue do you?" John asked

 _" there the dead players mind from sword art online somehow put into AI's and made to walk around at night."_ He said

" what but how and why are they all deformed and grey?" Daryl asked

 _" my guess is when the souls transferred over from the old game as your players are here, the dead players, as there avitars were still in the data and got transferred over with a small part of there consciences to make them well zombies, and just enough to be amniotic."_ Sigma said

" wait what do you mean by soul transfer one and two how do you know that info?" John asked

 _" let's just say I have a history with the system and two the other question will take to long to explane."_ He said

" so start talking!" Daryl said

 _" sorry but we're about to have our hands full."_ He said looking to see a massive zombie about 200 limping to them.

" shit this the the most we've ever fought," John said drawing _" they seem slow enough we might be able to out run them."_ Sigma said

" as slow as they look there really fast some of them the others aren't," Daryl said

 _" they must have used the player data the slowones were the Heavy hitters with the slow heavy armor, where the fast ones were the speed freaks with light armor. And agility bonus's"_ sigma said before accessing his boosts and seeing the stats.

 _" there all heavy hitters we can run and they can't catch us."_ He said

"Alright let's move out." John said as the three ran away.

( IRL)

Back at home kazuto and Sugu were preparing dinner for them selves " I wonder what sigmas up to?" Sugu asked

" ahh probably nothing." Kazuto said as he went up too cutting a tomato with a knife

yea probity right

( ALO)

 _"DAMN IT THESE THINGS JUST KEEP COMING!"_ Sigma yelled as he cut another zombie in half

" yea it's annoying to" Daryl said killing another one.

" come on over this hill is our base if we just get there we can-AHH!" He cried as an arrow came out of no where and hit him in the side.

The three turned to see a goul holding a bow with a arrow notched in aimed at the other two.

" OH NO FAIR THEY CAN USE WEAPONS TO!" Daryl cried as he bucked under an arrow, and charged he killed it and looked to where John was only to see the arrow...he was dead

" NOOOOO John-AHH!" He cried as he felt a sword pirce his back sigma looked over as he saw Daryl burst into polygons. Just like Sao

 _"Damnit I can't find there location unless- no!"_ Sigma said

Before running away being safe.

He rested for the night at the inn leafs and them logged off of.

When they logged on again Sugu was first followed by Kirito

" AWW THAT HURTS." He said holding his temple

" let me tell you have two entities in one head is like hell its like he brain is being forced up agents my skull getting more and more squashed," he said

 _" sorry about that here I've eased the pain a bit. You know you should get some Tylenol before you log on."_ Sigma said

" yea yea yea now what did you find," Kirito asked leafa was quite as she came closer to Kirito sigma spoke out loud but softly,

" _I was right Oberon was using the SAO suvivers in this game, there released when the system is said to be in rep are but they send out and are made to fight for there lives."_ He said

" fight agents what?" Leafa asked

 _" you won't beleave it, it's the dead players of SAO,!"_ He said

" what?!" They cried

 _" that's right now come on we need to move we don't have much time."_ Sigma said the players ran off.

They reached the city and into the central district when sigma piped up again

 _" there it is."_ He said

" what is it sig?" Kirito asked

 _" it's asuna she's here!"_ He said

" wha-where?!" Kirito said

 _" she's above us in the tree,"_ he said pointing up

Kirito looked behind him and said to leafa " come on!" As they ran to the tree

( eoc )

* * *

 **a/n wow that took longer than I thought, but again were comming up on the end of another project note I plan to do the rest of the series it's just that I'm waiting for the rest of the anime to come out on Netflix so I can watch it, can't wait till the underworld arc that's where everything comes together You'll see. Later enjoy my stories weather it's SAO, RWBY or any others or maybe not mine,- bankerrtx01**

 **note i know in the last chapter i said this would replace the last chapter it will i just wanted to get the email out to you guys i know tacky**


	12. Ctrl, alt, Escape

Kirito was at the base of the tree around a massive door like the boss rooms in Sao

" you ready sig?" He asked he turned around to see leafa beside him " let's go." She said

" do you need any Items before we go?" Kirito asked " no" I'm going to stay back and heal you you just focus on punching through. " she said Kirito nodded and accepted the quest allowing the doors to open.

They walked inside

" sigma keep an eye on my radar I don't want any surprises understand?" He asked

 _" right count on me."_ Sigma said

The two flew up as the guardian started to spawn.

" ARR!" He cried as he drew the elucidator and sliced the mods killing it in one strike.

He looked around to see hundreds form from the pods on the sides he kept going. He charged sclicing, and cutting

 _" five from behind look out!"_ Sigma Called

Kirito spun around and blocked the blade tossing the others into each other.

 _" five more on the right!"_ He said Kirito couldn't spin he just had to dodge on fate.

He did a short boost allowing the blades to miss him just slightly.

" damn they just keep coming," he said when all of a sudden a fireball hit right next to him blowing up an guardian, he looked back to see both the syph and the cat sith there the cats riding dragons and syph Warriors flanking them.

" THERE HERE KAZUTO THERE HERE! They heard you there here!" Sugu cried

" COMMENCE ATTACK!" Both the syph Leader and cat sith leader cried

As the army's clashed with the guardian's it bought Kirito enough to time to change.

" sigma!" He said

 _" right"_ he followed as his head went limp.

 _" time for some fun!"_ Sigma called before charging

They clashed and clashed " we have to keep moving or else we will never reach the top." Kirito said in his head.

 _"Come on let's break through!"_ Sigma called as they charged forward

Finally after the hit the barrier they broke though

" alright were pulling back get out of here!" Sakura said as the syphs retreated followed by the cat sith

Kirito landed on the top of the world tree.

" ok come on open the door." Kirito said _" I'm trying but the door is not-"_ finally the door opened _" alright were teleporting hold on."_ Sigma said as they teleported into the tree

Inside the tree they sat there " sigma do you have any info about this area." Kirito asked as he took over

 _" no this is out of bounds for most players the only reason why we're here is because I've rerouted the subroutine to focus on another area but I can't do anything else as it requires a lot of consecration. I'm afraid I'm out of the next fight."_ Sigma said

Alright but what ever let's move the cage can't be to far." Kirito said as he took off down the hall And outside.

Asuna was in her cage on the top of the world tree just hoping beyond hope kirito will save her soon, her hope was not meet when Sugou/ Oberon came back in holding sevral letters yui looked at Sugou inside asuna's pocket as the many times she saw her touched by Sugou she almost lashed out, but her mother didn't want her to be deleated again so she was forced to stay still.

Not that it had helped any as she was tied to a chair across the room, asuna couldn't go to her unless she asked permission and she would rather die first then beg under this assholes shoe.

" why Titania it seems you have a message for you in a form of a audio file should I play it?" He asked

" as long as it's not from you asking me to marry you." She said bitterly

" oh Titania don't be bitter you'll see life with me will be fun. But no it's not here" he said as he played the message

nice music filled the air of peace, it actually made asuna smile for once, not because of Oberon but because she knew the toon and the voice of the song was one he knew more than anything it was kirito singing.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"

Sugou was mad because asuna was suppose to be hers but he just couldn't have anything.

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing"

Asuna was loving this she spun around and all the stuff that she knew of her love for kirito came back to her. She expected to turn around to find him there, but no such luck.

Lie close to you, feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank God we're together

I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever

Forever and ever

" ok that's enough of that." Oberon said as he opened the menu and tried to shut it off. But when he pressed the button he kept on playing. In fact it got louder.

Asuna came running to the edge or the cage to see what she hoped to be who she wanted.

It was. It was kirito singing as loud to the music walking up he was nearly there.

" no no impossible!" Sugou said gritting his teeth.

"Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing"

He got to the door and moved his hand and broke it apart. And embraced her still signing

"I don't want to miss one smile

I don't want to miss one kiss

I just want to be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time"

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

I don't want to miss a thing

After the song was over the two broke apart

" y-you bastard!" Oberon yelled as he held open his hand and the mighty sword excalibur appeared. And charged Kirito just stepped back and drew his blade,

Oberon saw how he was standing and chose to capitalize on it, he slid three fingers down as if opening his menu but instead it activated a shortcut to his experimental gravity magic

Asuna was unable to stand as well as her boyfriend as the two were sent down to the floor,

Due to his footing Kirito lost his balance and landed on all fours. Oberon kicked him in the face sending him sprawling his sword far away.

" Sugou you bastard." Kirito said " haha you like it it's a new type of magic gravity, you think the players will like it?" He asked bending down to look at Kirito. He then stabbed him in the back pinning him to the floor

He struggled to get up asking for assistance ' sigma can you help me here?' He asked

 _' sorry no can do he's blocking my access I'm not able to do anything. And as well that swords a real pain in the ass,'_ sigma said

" now than time we have some fun!" Oberon said as he tossed his hands apart making chains fall from the ceiling.

He attached them to asuna before hanging her up

He tried to escape to kill the man but was unable to he kept on trying only to break down but to his failure.

" don't worry Kirito he's not hurting me were fine." Asuna said " oh oh oh well maybe after we have our fun here I can go to your hospital room where we will have this experience all over again." He said

Asuna gasped and Kirito struggled again but he was pinned to well and only passed out in failure

In a white zone kazuto laid in the middle on his stomach

" are you giving up?" The voice of kaybaha asked Kirito just ignored it

" are you giving up?" The voice repeated " no I'm just accepting the truth." He said

 _" then you are giving up!"_ Sigmas voice said in the zone of white.

" sigma?" Kazuto asked looking up, he saw kaybaha and sigma floating down to land next to him.

" what choice do I have he's the game master I'm just a player," Kazuto said

" so what was our fight a mockery?" Kaybaha asked " no that was sigma." He said

" BULLSHIT I SAW YOU FIGHTING YOU WERE FIGHTING MORE THAN SIGMA WAS IN THAT ENTIRE FIGHT, THATS HOW YOU HAVE SUCH A CONNECTION TO HIM NOW." Kaybaha said

Kirito placed his face down ingnoring kaybaha comments

Sigma stood in front of him Kirito looked up thinking he would get some help up but only saw anger, pity, disregard he crouched down to look kazuto straight in the eyes.

" _you know why I picked you all those years ago? Three factors, your spirit, your love, and your determination," he said counting them off on his hands "now I see I was wrong, you were nothing like what I thought you were."_ He spat

 _"You don't deserve my help if your just going to give up at the first roadblock, that's not the Kirito I know, that's not the kazuto I know,"_

 _"But now I see you and humanity alike are just fat fucking pigs unable to get off your high horse and get your hands dirty for once, I'm sorry I took me this long to see it."_ Sigma hisses as he walked away

" no...not yet I, WILL. NOT! GIVE IN!" Kazuto yelled as he struggled slowly rising to his feet. He looked around to see sigma had returned

 _" there's the kazuto I know now come on let's beat that fat ass bastard to hell."_ Sigma said as the white background faded

Kirito struggled to get up sword still in his back " you attacks are weak, the blades in SAO hit way harder, and they hurt way more." He said as he stood up ripping the sword out of his back and shifting it quick slamming it on the ground using it as a cane.

" unbelievable looks like I got a few bugs to work out-!" Sugou said about to backhand the kid. Only for kazuto to grab it and log in

" system log in, ID: Cardinal password: arncrad" kazuto said

After that a bunch of screens popped up signaling the change of admin.

" system command set Oberon to level one." Kazuto said

" what a level command that outranks mine but that's impossible, my codes came directly form kaybaha himself." Sugou said trying to regain control

Kirito looked behind him to seee the holy sword he was impaled on before tossed the holy sword to Oberon who nearly missed catching it.

" system command free AI yui" he called as the bonds holding there daughter in place was free she ran to her mommy to try to get the cuffs off but they were shut.

" system command set pain absorber to level zero." Kirito said Oberon flinched " no not that." He said

" yes that I'm going to make you feel a lot of pain but that will never hold up to the pain you made asuna feel NOT EVEN CLOSE!" He yelled

as he bolted forward going for a heavy swing Oberon held up his hand but kazuto cut clean thought it making him drop the sword his arm shattered into polygons

" ahh my hand my hand my hand!" Oberon said clutching his wrist. " hurts doesn't it." Kirito said before walking forward and cutting the rapist in half. The bottom of him shattered, allowing Kirito to pick him up by his hair toss him up and impale him on the Blade.

Oberon shattered and died no responds nothing.

Kazuto cut the cuffs off asuna and the held each other " I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said as he started to cry.

" shush it's fine i knew you would come." She said

" thanks wait for me in the hospital I'll be right there." He said as he swiped his hand down and the circle of screens filled his view, " system command force log out all remaining players of SAO!" He called as asuna was filled with a white light and vanished

Kazuto stood up. " well that went well wouldn't you say Heathcliff." Kazuto said as kaybaha floated down from the air.

" that was quite good yes." He said as he landed

" suppose a thanks are in order." Kirito said

" no we are not friends Kirito we never will be, I never even helped you you did, but there's always something in return." Kaybaha said

" and what would that be?" He asked as a bright light came from heathcliffs hand showing a golden egg. This is my work all of it in a single package, like I told you my request." He said

Kirito closed his eyes and the flash back of the scene came,

 _ **" I know I don't deserve it but can I have a request?"**_

 _ **" name it." Kazuto said**_

 _ **" I know the world will see me as a villain." He said**_

 _ **" you want me to clear your name?" Kirito asked**_

 _ **" no let me be the villain, I just want you to pass the technology off to the right people so they may compleat my work," he said**_

 _ **" you have my word." Kirito said**_

The flash back ended and Kirito was brought back to reality.

" I will accept this gift. But one question. I think I under stand what happened but-" Kirito asked

" you want me to make sure you know everything, well here it is" kaybaha said

" the nervegear the system I assume your playing on right now, was actually a prototype for a far greater more advanced peace of technology I had in mind. It would allow us to heal people fix bones, save lives but in order to test to see the concept was solid I had to invest in something far more, I needed test subjects,

" I knew I couldn't go to Animals I couldn't fit a nerve gear on them so I had to go straight to humans, so SWORD ART ONLINE was not my main goal, " kaybaha said

"it was a back drop to get enough to subjects to test what exactly?" Kirito asked

" to see if I could keep a living breathing soul in a computer. Alive and well." He said

" originally it was to stop the first death in the game from actually dying. I knew if I told everyone they would die it would only take so I hoped one death to prove my point. Unfortunately they didn't listen and the numbers you saw were the death total." He said

So later Cardinal got real life and you died, Cardinal had enough to of this experiment so he killed off the one life I saved in place of yours." He said

" the original idea was to take the living mind slam it into the Computer giving up able time to fix the patent then bring the mind back into the body, I called it in my notes the soul translator, it's in one of the files, please see it gets to the right people." Kaybaha said now goodby Kirito I don't think I'll be seeing you again." Kaybaha said as he vanished

" well that something hey sigma I'm going to get asuna could you please read the files on the data kaybah gave us." Kirito asked _" yea I'm fine see you later don't do anything I wouldn't!"_ He called

" sig-sigma!" Kazuto wined

 _"I'm kidding have fun!"_ He called as Kirito logged off

Kazuto woke up in his room with Sugu near him

He opened his eyes causing Sugu to jump back. " GAHHH! God Kirito you scared me." She said holding her heart when you didn't log off I started to worry, is she?" She asked as kazuto took off the helmet, " yea asuna's free." He said

Sugu noticed he didn't grab his temple and went to ask, " so where's sigma?"

" he stayed back to look over data we were given." He said

" oh ok now get your butt over to the hospital asuna's waiting for you." She said as she practically shoving him out.

( play song save a place for me)

Kazuto rode his bike to the hospital as fast as he could hopping he wasn't to late.

 **Save a place for me**

He stopped at a light as the cars rode past him he got more and more nervous.

 **save a place for me**

Finally the light changed and he rode again

 **Save a space for me**

 **In your heart**

 **In your heart**

 **If you wait, I will come for you**

Asuna attached to hospital equipment when the numbers all shut to zero

 **If you wait, I will come for you**

Kazuto getting a bad feeling rides faster

 **If you wait, I will come for you**

 **If you wait**

 **If you wait~~~~**

Kazuto leaves his bike at the entrance and run into the gate and into the parking lot

 **Save a place for me, in your heart.**

As kazuto runs arcoss the parking lot he sees a guy leaned up on a car jump out.

Hoping not to crash into him he moves out of the way when he feels something slide off his jacket

He freezes as he feels liquid slide down his arm he looks down to see he was cut and bleeding,

He grabs his side and leans on a van next to him looking into the shadow where the man was he was shocked to see Sugou with a bloodshot right eye veins popping around it and a insane smile.

" your late kazuto, I think I might catch a cold." He said walking out of the shadow presenting a knife.

" give up your finished just give yourself in." Kazuto said

" finished no there are tons of people who would kill for my research and once they do I'll be the true God of this world." Sogou said

" but first I'm going to kill you. DIEE!" He screamed as he charged at kazuto

He tried to step back but tripped over himself causing him to land on the ground hard he gripped his side form the pain.

" come on get up." Sugou said " I said get up!" He said harder kicking kazuto in his side.

Kazuto looked down to see a puddle of blood forming, Sugou put a food on his side holding him down

"You piece of trash getting in my way, there's only one punishment, the only one suitable, death only death will suit your crime!" He yelled as he brought the knife down on kazuto so face

Only to hit pavement " damn my right eyes all fuzzy but no matter I won't miss again." He said as he pulled out the knife and held it over his head again.

He began to laugh at his victory, " hehe hahaha Wahahahah you peice of trash you child you don't have any real powers your hopeless brat!" Sugou screamed

Kazuto looked into Sugou's eyes and saw his ALO player ' and neither do you' he thought as the image changed into a form of sigma nodding.

As the knife came down kazuto using the last of his strength grabbed the knife with his weak hand stopping it in his tracks, unfortunately that's the only leverage he got.

There they were the older one trying to plunge the knife to kill the kid the other trying to survive it looked like kazuto was going to win and force the knife out of sogou's hands until his hand slipped

And the blade plunged right into his left shoulder blade

" GAHH!" Kazuto cried as a few drops of blood flew from his mouth, kazuto was able to give one weak jab and foutunally sent Sugou back, he didn't know how he did it, Adrenaline being the weirdest thing.

He stood up painting hard, but he felt no pain and he ripped out the knife the sharp metal now covered in the crimson liquid.

" what a weak weapon light, no reach, BUT ITS ALL I NEED TO KILL YOU WITH!" He cried

Sugou felt scared and tried to crawl away but kazuto caught up to him and slammed his face into the van making a similar large indent, with Sugou dazed kazuto pressed the knife agents his throat as the thought that clouded his mind was of the pain the bastard caused, how he hurt her.

He wanted to so much just drag the knife across his skinny throat and let the bastard bleed to breath or better yet chock on his own blood,

But then he thought ' no asuna wouldn't want that she'd never want that.'

"AHHHH!" Kazuto yelled in anger as he dropped the blade sparring Sugou's life.

" your lucky asuna doesn't want me to be a murderer or you'ld be chocking on your own blood, that said I I really hope you rot in jail, and in hell." He said

he limped away towards the door, hands holding his wounds to make sure he didn't lose anymore blood.

He crossed the parking lot and reached the door, kazuto was feeling light headed and acdintally slammed himself into the door, he tented his shoulders together as he used his left hand to try to open the door only to find it wouldn't move, ' wha?! no' kazuto thought he tried to pull on it again but it still wouldn't move ' i can't get in i can't see her, Im going to die out here.' he thought he could almost picture it in his mind **" young highschooler found dead outside of hospital with one stab wounds and a cut shoulder, more on page 7"**

" HELP!" kazuto cried trying to get someones attention form inside, he pounded on the glass door with his free hand even if it was a bit weak, " HELP ME PLEASE OPEN UP!" he said as he started to cry and his horrible fate, he tried to open the door up again but he didn't get anywhere, as this point kazuto's vision started to tunnel he knew he wasn't going to last much longer he tried at one final attempt to get help " SOMEONE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE OPEN UP PLEASE!" he cried tears freely falling

kazutos legs started to wobble he struggled to keep his eyes open as he smacked into the glass " please help." he mumbled as he slowly slid down leaving a bloodied hand print trail on the glass as kazuto blacked out,

* * *

 **A/N dont hate me please, thats this chapter next chapter the two heroes finally meet, or will they who knows one may be in a body bag BWAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **on another note I've read the pols and I've chosen that you guys wanted me to countune this story next so after the is arc i will immeatily go into GGO arc if anyone wants it different the poll will be open till the end of the month well thats all i have to say hope for kazutos survival hell need it -later bankerrtx01**


	13. insert coin to restart

Jess its fine just go." a nurse behind the main counter said to her college making a shooing gesture

" are you sure andrea? I could just help move-" the nurse jess said but was cut off when her college was in her face making a solid no face

" jess let me make this very clear youve been volunteering here since the beginning of SAO and during that time you've done nothing but help out, assist and make this place an over all happy experience and recovery for the patents, heck most people think your part of the staff," she said

but you have a dream to follow you want to be in and you cant do it stuck here," the nurse andrea said

" thanks andrea I guess im going to be going now." jess said as she picked up her bag and headed to the door, " it feels like yesterday i came here to only work a few days in summer, now three years have gone by and ive seen so many faces young and old, tragic." jess said as she walked out the door

andrea watched the door just to make sure jess wasn't coming back to sneak in extra work, after a few moments of nothing andrea finally let out a breath and relaxed in her chair

" i swear she's going to work her self to death," andrea said as she went to organize papers that had crowded on her desk. 

jess headed to the parking lot and after thinking about going to bed she relized she needed it, just thinking about sleep almost make her nod off, she reached the parkinglot dor and was about to leave when she heard tapping on a window comming from down the hall.

"now who could that be?" jess asked and moved to look

jess got to where the noice was comming from, huh weird i must have been imagining things- hold on whats this on the door is it blood and OH GOD!" she gasped

she rushed out the door and looked out side laying next to the door, in a fettle position, holding his arm socket with his right hand and a scrach in his left hand, layid a boy no older than 16

she bent down and put her fuinger under his nioce " still breathing good." she said as she picked him up and carried him into the ER.

she pushed open the door and walked in

" jess i told you don't come back under any sercumstances yet you still- OH GOD!" the women behind the desk cryed and went to see the boy in jesses arms

" i just found him like this in the parking lot by the door, hes still alive but not by much." she said

" thats fine well take good care of him now go get some rest." the women said as she took kazuto form her arms and left

( a few hours later kazutos 3 pov)

' uug where am i?' kazuto thought as he opened hios eyes to find himself on a midical bedhis arm was wrapped in gauze and tape, and a bandaid on the smaller wound, he looked left to see a nurse the one from the desk p, she had short brown hair, almost like his "mother" he smiled

Sadly it dropped as the door brushed open and a voice he recognized immediately screamed " KITIGAYA KAZUTO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" It was his primary nurse, the one that took care of him when he was under in SAO,

He looked to the nurse at his bed side and gave a look that said ' why did you bring her here?'

She just shrugged and gave a look back saying ' it's mandatory sorry' she said

He rolled his eyes and waited for the lecture of a lifetime. Only to get far worse.

" Kazuto I'm sorry but I'm calling your mom she has to hear how reckless you've become." She said pulling out her mobile

" NO-GAH!" Kazuto tried to get up but put to much strain on his shoulder causing him to cry out.

" I-I'm here to see asuna she's waiting for me, I can't be late," he said as he moved to the side on the bed, and struggled up only to be held down by his lead nurse, " no you need to rest I'll let your girlfriend know your here-." She said before looking deep into his eyes

Those same eyes said ' you know I'm going to go no matter what so you might as well save it.'

Kazuto a nurse sighed, " fine but after you see her you get right back into hit his room where you will stay for the night maybe two." She said

Kazuto was about to argue but the nurse cut him off " no arguing young man doctors orders, or I'm calling your parents." She said knowing that they would kill Kazuto if they got a call in the middle of the night saying he was sent to the hospital,

Kazuto sighed in defeat and slowly got up, his main nurse help him every step of the way.

Outside of asuna's room he turned to the nurse " I can do this by my self could you please wait for me?" He asked

To his suprise the nurse nodded but gave him a time limit " five minutes then I'm coming in there." She said Kazuto nodded and entered shutting the door as he entered

For a few seconds thought if felt like hours he stood there right in front of the curtain separating him from her, all the time questions raised in his brain,

' what if she's not here,' ' Sugou got here before me what if I'm to late?' He thought but a memory of sigma called into his mind ' go on man she's waiting, just don't do anything I wouldn't.'

Kazuto flustered at the words on what the AI was implying but moved on anyway.

He looked in and saw asuna looking out the window.

She looked back to see him standing there and she smiled he returned the smile and moved to her side

" hey" asuna smiled

" hey" he replied

She went to hug him softly but he brushed his shoulder wound making him winch.

He tried to hide it but she saw. " are you alright?" She asked

" fine why wouldn't I be?" He asked

" I'm not stupid what happened?" Asuna said

" I-I just fought the final boss w-were free." Kazuto said

Asuna smiled as even if she couldn't hear him she knew what he meant

Kazuto just closed his eyes and went limp, " do, do you mind if I sit here for a while?" He asked

Asuna nodded but the door was broken into and the nurse came back in. " ALRIGHT KAZUTO YOU HAD YOUR TIME NOW YOU MUST-!" The nurse came in and saw him resting on asuna's shoulder

" awww that's cute!" She said before pulling him away from her Kazuto reached out like a child or a cat trying to stay warm, his face was of confusion,

Asuna couldn't help but laugh as he was forced to leave " now come on off to bed, you have to let the wound heal." The nurse said as she closed the door

' what happened to him?' She asked until she heard yelling outside her room

" KITIGAYA KAZUTO WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, I FINALLY GET HOME AND GET TO BED IM ALREADY HALF ASLEEP WHEN I GET A PHONE CALL FROM THE HOSPITAL, SAYING YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE PASSED OUT FORM BLOOD LOSS!" The voice of kazuto aunt screamed

asuna looked towards the door in shock

" I-umm umm" Kazuto argued but was silented by a meaty smack " SAVE IT NOW I ALSO HEARD YOU GAVE THE NURSES TROBLE SAYING YOU DIDNT NEED THERE HELP NOW YOUNG MAN IM ORDERING YOU YOUR STAYING HERE FOR THE NIGHT AND YOU BETTER LET THE NURSE TEND TO YOU!" She cried

" come suguha were leaving." The voice said as the steps faded away leaving her alone.

Eoc a/n ok guys I'm so sorry i don't know what got into me, i didn't want to write and i have been putting this off for a while now it just didn't seem right i may even go back to fix this and the last chapter if i feel like it, any was we only have four chapters left in this arc, i hope i get it done in time, my idea was to upload the first chapter of GGO arc when the month ended as that would be the end of the poll, it still docent keen this is the winner, if something comes up on top before then that will be uploaded on the first fagain sorry for taking so long , enjoy and i hope you like this chapter because i sure think its crap. Bankerrtx01


	14. to dance press A to faceplant press X

A/N ( RANT warning RANT warning ) sorry for this update i expected the story to be up by now but i haven't updated much as so the winner is this story by 7 votes followed by ruby watched firefly , then halo return, then robbys adventure, and a roses family ( still don't know why people liked that series the concept is good but agh what ever) anyways as i was saying i planned to have the new arc out by today the first as the pool closed but due to my non willingness to write that didn't happen and I'm going down to see my uncle in verbena for the rest of the week starting on Wednesday so i may take a while sorry for this update but when i get back i swear i will hunker down and write at least 5 chapters maybe not for this story but at least five chapters sorry for this rant now enjoy this chapter of 10100110 -bankerrtx01

kazuto was in school learning how to form complex sentences, grammer was one of the courses he had to take in the sao school even if he passed it before, he sighed and worked thought it, he was actually shocked about how much info he actually forgot, but of course using, correct wording in an environment that thrived off of short words and shortcuts in sentience structure and being stuck there for 2 years kinda does that to you.

it was a few weeks after the after party (sorry i skiped it but i had no choice)

fortunately this was the last class before lunch, so if he stayed awake asuna would give him not only a sandwich but also a desert peice but he has to stay awake, she would know if he wasnt she was the second in command of the knights of blood, and youll be suprised how much infulence that caused in this school, which had both positive and negitive drawbacks,

before he knew it the class left for lunch, in the middle of his thinking, he snapped out of it only to realize he was in an empty classroom ' oh dear' he thought

 _"_ _oh now you notice"_ the disfuigured robotic voice in his head said

"well sorry i was thinking," kazuto said

 _"_ _I know anyways as you were thinking of your girl instead of class, it actually meant you missed over a good chance to take her out in the near future,"_ the AI said

" great." kazuto sighed

" but because im such a nice guy Ill tell you." he said

" REALLY!?" kazuto asked

" yes but its not cheep, you know the saying," sigma said

" everything we do comes with a price, dear god if argo hears that its going to spark an whole new tirade, so what is it?" kazuto asked as he got up to meet asuna

 _"_ _ok well I dont want any nephews or god children yet understand,"_ the computer said with mirth.

kazuto sputtered at the dirty mind the computer had " jesus man why are you like this are you in heat?" kazuto asked

 _"_ _no its just you, anyways now at the end of the week surprise surprise theres a dance scheduled i think you should go. there allowing people to give songs for there dance if you want that"_ he said

" well thats helpful and ive come up with a perfict song already." kazuto said

 _"_ _oh really what is it then?"_ sigma asked

" prossibly my favorite classic rock song form the ninnies modern girl by meatloaf" he said

" oh good choice well asuna here so enjoy im be thinking in the back of your head." sigma said before dissipating,

the two had a nice lunch and enjoyed it a lot, but kazutos mind was somewhere else at that point,

the two went off to class and finally went home, but before kazuto asked asuna something

she put her things away in her locker for the day, "hey asuna one quistion?" kazuto asked as he walked past

" huh yea whats up kirito" she said before realizing she said his in game name,

kazuto ignored it and continued

" well i heard theres a dance going on this Friday and i was woundering if you were instrested i man we haven't spent alot of time togther this month i meain if your up to it i know you kile just got out of the hospital a few weeks agio and you were just excused from cruches but-."

"sure pick me up around 6 ok." she said dashing off

" sure." he said waving her off before sighing

firiday night around 5:50

" alright ive got the song into the DJ now i just have to pick up asuna should i walk heror should we ride?"

 _"_ _well seeing as you only have i bike to ride non motorized ild say walk."_ sigma said

" yea good point." kazuto said as he got dressed in his suit. he told his parents he was off and went to asunas house.

he knocked on the door, and asuna was there wearing a nice dress

" oh hey kazuto hold on a sec." she said before yelling over her IM GOING OUT FOR A SCHOOL EVENT SEE YOU AROUND 8 " she said

" alright asuna but only because its school related I-" she was cut off by the door closing by asuna

she took a deep breath before opening her eyes and smiling kazuto presented his arm and the two walked to school

they got on campus and smiled as they entered the cafe where the dance was being held where everyone was free dancing the two sat with there firends and had a few drinks.

finally it was time for the nice dance when they get to dicide the king and queen for theis dance the DJ played the songs the pairs made as they went dancing the judges chose between the best dance , the song, and the flow,

kazuto grimaced there were a few songs he thought were better, but this was about showing asuna a good time nothing more,

after a bit as all the couples were on the stage finally kazuto heard his song modern girl come on the piano entrance made everyone stop, kazuto got up and presented his hand to asuna, she smiled and took it leading the pair to the floor as they moved masterfully

Once a beautiful Miss America

married Mr. Right

Had a little baby girl,

born on a stormy night

on the tv screen above th band playing was a picture of asuna and kirito followed by yui

But that was once upon a time,

now it's a brand new world

picture of both arncrad and earth

Gimme the future, gimme the future,

gimme the future with a modern girl

Gimme the future, gimme the future,

gimme the future with a modern girl

kazuto looking out to the sky

Somewhere just between the past and somethin' dawnin' new

There's a break in the chain,

there's a skip in the clock

Girl that's where I'm gonna find you

a nearve gear shorting out followed by the clock of the nervegear going to 12:58 to 1:00

Between the boy I was before and what I'm gonna be

There's a clash on the border,

a flame in the sky

Girl that's where you're gonna find me

there was a picture of kazuto before SAO and then after holding on to asuna,

it swiches to two fighter fighting in the middle of a field in arncrad

then arncrad lights up like the reveal in alfhime, the it swices to kazuto looking out in the distance of arncrad

Can't you hear the planet groanin' like a broken down machine

Rusted with the guilty tears of fallen kings and queens

But you and I stand innocent,

baby it's a brand new world

arncrad is filled with the code that maes up the systembefre it starts to fall apart,

there were short videos of the final battle with kline, agial, and a few others crying for kazutos scarfice

Gimme the future, gimme the future,

gimme the future with a modern girl

Gimme the future, gimme the future,

gimme the future with a modern girl

(Gimme the future, gimme the future,

gimme the future with a modern girl)

 _[Bridge:]_

We're the son and the daughter on a new freeway

(Gimme the future, gimme the future)

kazuto and asuna were running around in a feild playing

Laughin' while the road maps blow away

(Gimme the future with a modern girl)

kazuto ans asuna were sitting as he made faces, trying to get asuna to laugh

We're the son and the daughter and we ain't afraid

(Gimme the future, gimme the future)

asuna and kazuto laing in the same bedat night enjoying each others company

Won't be makin' the mistakes our fathers made

(Gimme the future with a modern girl)

after that most people were so engrosed and started to sig as well most of the gym was signing to the song

(Gimme the future, gimme the future)

oh, gimme the future with a modern girl

(Gimme the future, gimme the future)

oh, gimme the future with a modern girl

Once a beautiful Miss America married Mr. Right

Had a little baby boy,

born on a stormy night

But that was once upon a time,

now it's a brand new world

now insted of yui faces being showed it was kazuto as a infant wrapped up in a banket

Gimme the future, gimme the future -

gimme the future with a modern girl...

 _[Repeats out]_

 _[Bridge]_

as the song finished with asuna and kazuto dancing they didn't notice them as they pulled into a kiss

the crowd cheered making asuna snapp out of the image that they were alone, she snapped her head right and flustered kazuto seeing this gently tapped her cheek and pulled her back to him, they finished the embrace before moving back to there seat

thy enjoyed the rest tof the dance with out teasing form everyone, thankfully and finally it was time to announce the king and queen

the announcer came and took the center to the floor, " hello and thank you for joining me, tonight it my great presure to announce the winners of this dance, based on your vote, we tally up to see who wins and the runner up for this year is.. tonki sai and Rachel giena!" the guy yelled

a guy walked out kazuto recognized him as a guy on the front lines for the 7th floor boss fight

everyone clapped they bowed ad as thy walked out you could hear fantly there dance song, it was a song popular for the time, it was released just before the announce ment of SAO so many of the players listened to it

"thanks you thank you , now finally the monument we've ben waiting for the porm king and queen, KITIGAYA KAZUTO AND ASUNA YUUKI!" the guy yelled

the two teens were in shock , they won, oh my god they won.

thy probily woudive sat there for hours if silica and lizbeth hadnt pushed them.

after a few pictures being katen and a short interview of how the two met the party broke up and it was time to take asuna home.

"well i had fun tonight," kazuto said

" yea so did i we should do that again." asuna said smiling as they entered the front of asunas house,

" well thanks for tonight kazuto ill see you tommorw at school." she said befre she walked inside and kazuto went the other dieection

A/N again guys sorry for not only the delay but everything see you soon i hope


	15. IM BACK!- new threat

**A/N hey guys welcome back to 10100110 the pre GGO archly crap now enough i know you have questions but that can be explained later see you at the bottom enjoy this chapter, -bankerrtx01-  
**  
Kazuto Kitigaya, or kirito as he was know on line, was outside enjoying a nice clear windy breeze on a cold dark stormy rainy day. Now I know what your thinking, ' those weather patterns don't make sense how can you have a nice relaxing day in the sun while having a cold damp harsh thunderstorm as well. Well your'd be right...normally but this isn't a Normal case to be truthful Kirito was actually in his home laying on his bed simi-awake, the other half of his mind was it a piece of headgear called the nervegear, a home VR console platform,

" Kirito we should go we don't want your girlfriend worrying about you." A computerized voice said inside Kazuto's head. No he was not crazy, he is completely sane, it was just a...let's just call him a computerized hitchhiker of a sorts as the fits the best description.

" yea your right." Kazuto said as he kicked his legs straight up before slamming them back down on the grass. Giving him enough momentum to stand straight up. He flexed his arms and cracked his neck. " back home." He said as he looked to the sky, suddenly a pair of wings appeared looking almost like butterfly wings, but were more transparent and jet black as well. Kazuto started to lift him self up and propelled himself to the nearest city, the safest place in the online world of Alfime online, and the only way to reach an impressive momument that, cause some to stare at people in awe, others that a point in time they wish to forget. Arncrad.

In alfime online after Kazuto downloaded "the seed" that he was givin, they started to clear floors, hoping that sometime they could finally beat the whole castle. But arncrad served as another purpose, it's a giant hub for most parties, and is able to hold some players Homes, which Kirito was heading to his right now.

On floor 22 Kirito stepped out of the gate and flew off towards the crystal river following the path, and ended at the cabin he owned in arncrad when he was stuck in the game... Kirito was also known as the blackswordsman the most powerful player in all of arncrad, Kirito scoffed at that, most only say that because " he" beat heathcliff who happened to be the phyo GM kaybaha bit of course he didn't, the computer did, Kirito actually died of the 55 floor due to an attack and betrayal of a member of the Knights of the blood oath ( KoB) as they addressed themselves, known for the best tankers in all of aincrad Which was also run by you guessed it kaybaha,

Kirito sighed as he reached for the door but he couldn't help but think ' so many memories I wish to forget...but yet I don't...so much death and yet...if I had to I would do it all again. Does that make me a bad person?' He asked himself "only if you think its bad." The calm collected voice of sigma said in his head, Kirito sighed and pushed open the door and called in " HEY IM HOME!" He said and from the other room a light thump! thump! thump! thump! Was heard as the sound came closer to the doorway Kirito looked up to see what apperes to be a five year old girl in a white dress, jump up and her arms streached out " DADDY!" The girl called Kirito acted quickly and extended his arms to catch her and spun her around making the little girl giggle and cuddle close to his chest.

" hey yui did you miss me?" Kirito asked you shook her head " no I had mommy keep me company for a while, she had to log off a few minutes ago, but I was still safe," she smiled making Kirito smile back. Yui had green eyes, and blue hair. While she didn't look anything like her father, nor her mother, she didn't have to...she was a child of the computer, what time is it?" Kirito asked as he looked above the mantle of the fireplace where an analog clock hung showing the time to be 7:00. " oh I got to log off to yui, I'm sorry but I have a few things I have to take care of before I can return so don't expect a lot of visits," he said as he placed yui down she nodded and skipped off. Allowing Kazuto to log off,

Yui sat on the couch as Kirito logged off, and once he was fully disapated she turned back around and accessed a menu, the title bar said admin menu. Yui' eyes flashed green and from her view the screen warped around her like the matrix pulling her in. Yui shuffled around files trying to locate the right one. ' lets see here...' she thought as she accessed one bank, ' no.' She thought as she checked another one ' no.' As she checked another one. Finally after looking through ten files she found the one ' ah ha!' She said as she brought that forward and disposed of the rest. The file appeared as an ingame object on her command, and she was warped out of the screen to see the screen shift to the item's nameing screen the name was written up on the top bar ' player user info #00765' a small picture was in a round circle at the top left which had a folder, on the bottom right there was an arrow which led to a drop down menu yui pressed it and there were four options, send file, locate file, view real time file, and form.

Yui looking emotionless pressed the last option and the menu disappeared and in yui hands appeared a milia folder with a bunch of papers in it, on the folder in the middle was a red box with red letters saying 'private info!' Yui opened the folder and the piles of paper in the folder flipped to one side or the other. On the top left page it read 'players info PL# 00765: KIRITO: Kazuto Kitigaya.' Under that had a photo of Kazuto in the circle which showed what he looked like now, from the internet, as the other photos throughout his grades are also there. Under that was his physical details in written form. With alilies under that i.e. 'The black swordsman, beater, victor/ king of aincrad. etc, etc.

On the other page his stats for each game on the top of the page in a pentagon format with the two brightness colors point from the far left point and the left bottom point. And under that was a skull with the brain highlited and words reading 47% brain activity. Yui despite having that cold expression on her couldn't help but be a little said as she closed the file. She stood up and went to the window and looked out "it's getting worse every time sigma is used it gets worse." She said

(Intro real world by matchbox twenty)

 **I wonder what it's like to be the rainmaker  
I wonder what it's like to know that I make the rain  
**Kazuto stands by his window looking out on a rainy day, and behind him on his computer desk the afterimage of sigma is sitting on his keys, Kazuto looks back to see sigma gone and he dives into alfime.

 **I'd store it in boxes with little yellow tags on everyone  
And you can come see them when I'm...done, when I'm  
Done  
**Kazuto takes his nearvegrar out of the box and put it on plugs it in and lays down and enters the virtual world

 **I wonder what it's like to be a super hero  
I wonder where I'd go if I could fly around downtown  
**in the virtual world we see leafa buying stuff at a stand while Kirito and Asian chase each other around in the sky, she looks up before flying after them

 **From some other planet, I get this funky high on yellow  
Sun, Boy I bet my friends will all be...stunned, they're stunned  
**Kirito is at the bar he looks back to see his firend he smiles before he realized its fear on there faces looking behind him. Kirito turned around to see a black covered figure before it covers the whole screen. **  
Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
If I were someone else, would this all fall apart**

Kirito looked out the snow on the window and in his reflection he saw his game image before thy shattered like in SAO

 **Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me  
**Kirito enters the bar to see Klein, agil, and two other boys with Micks dancing,before everyone turns to him, Kirito turns around as everything fades leaving him to fall into a pit of his dreams.

 **I wonder what it's like to be the head honcho  
** sougu sat at the end of the business table with Kirito at the other end,

 **I wonder what I'd do if they all did just what I said  
I'd shout out an order, I think we're out of this man get  
me some**, **Boy don't make me wanna change my...tone, my tone**

Kirito backs up as sougu starts coming at him

Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here

Kirito looked in a bunch of digital files before kaybah shows up and scaires kirito.

 **If I were someone else, would this all fall apart  
** sigma sat down on Kirito's limp body.

 **Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me**

Kazuto looked at his own crontrol growing fainter and fainter before he's screaming in pain

 **Please don't change, please don't break  
The only thing that seems to work at all is you  
**sigma is hitting on kiritos limp chest crying slightly ' it's my fault! it's my fault!'

 **Please don't change, at all from me  
To you, and you to me  
**sauna runs and bursted into Kazuto's medical room with everyone else and cries as the heart monitor is weak.

 **Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
If I were someone else, would this all fall apart  
**sigma looked down to see himself slowly shattering, he creates an image and is a picture of Kazuto and sauna togther with yui in between them

 **Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me**

Kirito stood in front of a bunch of mirrors in a circle he held his arms out as the mirrors were pulling away Kirito screamed as he was getting ripped apart. Kirito wakes up from the nightmare only to see sougu over him with a pistol trained on him. He fireds as the flash covered the screen

 **(End )**

In Kazuto's real house he woke up on his bed and looked around with the attachment in his head " sigma?" He asked " _still here."_ The computer said Kazuto sighed " come on let's get some food ready." He said he walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see his sister already at the table " oh hey bro!" She said cheerfully Kazuto waved " hey suguha." He said suguha smiled and put the plate of food on the table for the three of them. Kirito looked at the third place, " is mother going to join us?" He asked " your aunt...as of now is just going to be a bit late nothing else."

Kazuto sighed and sat down and said grace and started eating there noodles, "how do you feel?" He was asked he looked up with a noodle in his mouth "...good!" He said as he slurped the noodle into his mouth. Suguha didn't seem convinced. And raised an eyebrow, Kazuto rolled his eyes, " look I'm just busy, I'm not moping or anything, who do I have to mope about anyways?" He asked " you tell me?" Suguha asked Kazuto sighed, and looked out the window " maybe I could've done more to help those trapped in ALO." He said suguha jumped up and slammed her hand on the table " THERE IT IS!?" Kazuto jumped back tilting the chair back, before promptly falling over, he smacked the back of his head on the ground. " OMPH!" Kazuto grunted suguha jumped up " shit! Kazuto I'm sorry!" She ran to her brother and shook him, he was limp.

" no! Wake up!" She cried and shook her harder and starting to cry thinking she just killed him. She bowed her head in shame when " RAW!" He cried making her jump to the roof. Leaving Kazuto laying on the floor laughing " hehehehehahaha!" He laughed suguha pouted and kicked Kazuto in the side " JERK!" She said before sitting down. And jabbing a fork full of noodles in her mouth, Kazuto got up slowly " hehe sorry but you did do that first." He countered. As he sat down.

"Still you didn't have to be that extreme," she pouted. " are you doing anything later?" She asked Kazuto looked at her as he took the fork out of her mouth, " you mean after I take you to your friends house?" He asked suguha jumped at that she completely skipped that. " oh right…" she said "yea." Kazuto said as the door shut, well not shut, more like slammed making suguha flinch. Kazuto got up " I'll go see if she's okay," he said

" hey mom what's-?" He asked when he stopped to see her crying. He went up to comfort her " mom what happened?" He asked. " y-y-your uncle, h-he had a heart attack at w-work-" she couldn't finish and just sat on the stairs Kazuto helped her down, " do you want to sit down and I can get you something?" He asked but his aunt shook his head, and stood up, no I have to do stuff, well she tried to stand up but Kazuto put a hand on her shoulder and shoved her down, well he just lightly pushed her but with her so weak she nearly smacked her head on a higher step, " alright that proves it no more working for tonight, you're sitting in the chair and calming yourself down." Kazuto said mordi was going to argue, I can't I have to go to your uncle he-" she started but Kazuto cut her off. " IF YOU DON'T SIT DOWN OR YOU'LL BE RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!" He said loudly

Kazuto's aunt froze and looked down her face in sadness. Kazuto put a nice hand on her shoulder. " the doctors will do everything they can for uncle, just rest." He said before leading her away, he glanced as suguha who nodded and started to pick up the table.

Kazuto sat his aunt down and while be bent down he got a small ace in the back he was unable to reach, he stood up a little too quickly only to get a massive headache " AHH!" He cried and wobbled slightly, mordi tried to get up to help her surrogate son but he held her down " _sorry about that,"_ sigma said Kazuto sighed ' it's fine man,' he said, ' what happened?' Kazuto asked " _I found some curious, and went to trace the source." Sigma explained_ ' and that led to my lower back?' Kazuto asked " _nah must've been a dead end, sorry."_ Sigma said acting suspiciously but Kazuto didn't notice. And waved sigma off ' alright sigma.' Kazuto said as he felt the second voice fade from him.

He stood up and found himself really tired ' _Sorry but another side effect sudden tiredness they should be fine by tomorrow most of the other side effects will be durning the night, but you have to sleep now.'_ The computer said, " alright guys I'm tired I'm off to bed sorry but I just...can't stay up." He said suguha nodded and smiled " it's fine brother go to bed I got the Kitchen cleaned and all i'll be here with mom!" Suguha said Kazuto nodded and headed up the stairs.

Once out of the room suguha turned to her mother " he's getting worse...alot worse." She said " how long?" Mordi said " yui's not sure but using the data from his file in the world seed and sigmas data from ALO we can only hope he will be able to live a full life." Sugu said, Morris sighed. " Kazuto already had a bad life when he was born, next he shoved into a crisis in which hundreds are killed, before he is in another scandals in which 100 of the remaining 300 people who hadn't woken up from the first crisis were killed. In which his girl was one of them, before being stabbed because of an insane guy, will my son ever chat he break?" Mordi asked.

Sugu placed a hand on her shoulder and looked out the window to see the rain and there reflection " we can only hope." She said

Kazuto opened his door and used it to lean in it. ' _CAREFUL CAREFUL!'_ Sigma yelled as Kazuto crashed on the bed, ' JEEZUS CHRIST! DON'T YOU EVER KNOW ABOUT CONTROL?! I mean I should- Hey!" Sigma was cut off when he noticed he was asleep. He sat and transferred himself over the computer monitor his bust appeared on the blank screen his arm on his knee supporting his face, he sighed and spreads his hands out to look at Kazuto's player stats and red the file. It was backwards on the screen but at the bottom corner showed a brain which was two colors 30% of it was red which was in patches while the rest was blue. Under it were percentages followed by dates coded dates

50%- */*/51

70%-*/*/53

100% */*/54

Sigma closed the window And sighed, ' have I pushed him too far?' He thought as his image vanished and left. Leaving Kazuto a peaceful snooze.

He woke up the next day to feel his mind empty, ' sigma?' He called...he heard nothing " sigma?" He called when suddenly his image flashed on the screen " _yo-what sorry sorry you called?"_ He asked " yea..,what are you doing in my computer?" He asked " _oh nothing just reorganizing some of your stuff,"_ sigma said as a crumbled piece of paper appeared in his hands before tossing it making it land in the trash a old sports commentator started screaming from his speakers " AND HE STICKS IT!" As sigma ran around acting like a plane cheering " YAAA MAN!" He cried Kazuto rocketed up from his chair " WHAT YOU'RE NOT DELETING SHIT ARE YOU!?" He called

" _oh relax I Just put stuff in folders, and arranged them on the right side of the screen in alphabetical order, you know if you did that more often and not leave files to pile up on the desktop your computer might actually run smoother IT TOOK ME 5 full minutes to completely sync up with this tech and even then my movements were slow it took me ten minutes to get over to the internet and shut that down WHO THE HELL HAS 500 files running in the background anyways!?"_ Sigma yelled as Kazuto turned on the computer to see it open in 4 seconds and enter the desktop. After showing the label, the desktop loaded up presenting a completely new look, the desktop image was the same, but he now had 17 different folders on the side of the desktop. Each labeled a different one, school, job, asuna, do not touch, WTF, were some good examples.

'oh wow it usually takes 19 minutes for the thing to turn on I was going to try to see a technician about that.' Kazuto thought when sigma opens a window on the top right side of the screen a black background and yellow matrix symbols were behind him which formed his body, he had his hands on his hips " oh would you look at that the apple relic junk from the " old days" actually works AND is more efficient that ANY OTHER COMPUTER IN THIS HOUSE!" He yelled before placing a digital hand on his forehead ' dear god Steve jobs would be rolling in his grave right now.' He sighed

Kazuto placed a hand on his chin, "didn't he become a computer program as well he should be in charge of the main stack in Apple HQ almost like-" Kazuto looked at the computer to see the blue screen of death

Error

Problem: system overheat

Cause...rage, rage, rage

Solution: DON'T MENTION KAYBAHA!

Rebooting…

And with that the screen returned to normal with nothing changed from the last he saw it. Kazuto rubbed the back of his head " sorry." He apologized sigma looked down and despite the low quality looking code Kazuto could tell sigma was mad. " _yea."_ He said monotoned

" I didn't know I computer could hold a grudge or any form of emotion in fact." Kazuto said sigma looked up offended " _I'm a computer using the memory of your interaction and movement in SAO while having full access to your gamer profile and interaction patterns and memory bank of every human emotion, I'm a carbon copy of you in digital form."_ Sigma said " yea expect the fact your not so much of a loner." Kazuto miffed " _only because my logic circuits keep reminding me interaction is the best way to keep one sane."_ Sigma said Kazuto waved him off, " yea yea come on, are you almost done in there?" He asked as Kazuto watched helplessly as his computer was opening and closing files and shoving them into folders or making new ones. One of the files was a picture sigma opened it and hovered it on the screen " _speaking of which...what the fuck?"_ Sigma said as he showed the picture of well let's not get into it. Kazuto grabbed the mouse and immediately sent that to the trash, from sigmas PoV he saw the screen come up with Kazuto sitting down, then the screen ding dragged down to the bottom left with a flustered Kazuto looking back at the screen.

" _the WTF folder is filled with more of those, I had to go into the full library data to get those gems!"_ Sigma gleamed as he saw a more flustered Kirito sent the intire folder into the trash. He was about to get rid of it immediately but carefully looked through his trash to make sure sigma didn't play a joke on him and leave something important in there. Fortunately there was none and he got rid of it soon after. He sighed and laid his head on his desk. " SO THAT'S WHAT YOU DO ON YOUR SPARE TIME And we have no internet!" A teasing voice said from behind him Kazuto spun around with an "EEP!" And he pulled up a blanket covering up to his shoulder his eyes showed like a deer in headlights. Behind him was sugu wearing a smug look. From behind Kazuto sigmas laugh could be heard on the speakers Kazuto flustered more and muted the computer.

Sugu smiled " what was that on there thinking on asuna's next birthday present?" She asked her back leaned on the door. Kazuto calmed down and also smiled at the comeback, oh yea...well I remember seeing a few boys there to plus phone numbers...and we know how I fly so~~~~." He said sugu coughed and sputtered as she reached her hand out to stop her from smacking her head on the door. "S-s-shut up!" She called as she made a retreat to her room " I COULD CALL THESE NUMBERS!?" Kazuto suggested as he heard his sister stomp off. " SHUT UP KAZUTO!" She called " OHH RECONIEEE!" He called this time swinging his chair back around calling in a high teasing voice. Kazuto heard a "THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! He was able to turn around just in time to see sugu pissed holding a training sword in her hand her foot was in between his legs giving her the angle she needed to tile the sword at his chin.

' HOLY CRAP HOW DID SHE GET THAT SWORD IN HER HANDS SO FAST!?' He asked himself hoping for an answer from sigma….he didn't get one, he looked around to see his nervegear on the shelf behind sugu. ' shit.' He cursed, he slowly raised his hands " DON'T YOU DARE CALL RECON MY-!" She said but the words were lost. She gasped as her cheeks turned pink and dashed into her room. Slamming her door shut. "...okay." He said as he grabbed his helmet and plugged it in and logged on " LINK START!" He said

In ALO kazuto saw the character checklist checking itself off. "

Life bars reader: online,

Optic sensor: online, and the same thing.

M.T.M ( mind to movement) : online

T.O.D ( time of day) sensor: online

Natural color pallet: online

Object use: online

Immortal objects: online

Character info: online

Eye color: black

Hair color: black

Hair style: bushy

Skin tone: style 1

Nerve gear port: online.

After that finished the words: you are ready to play...enjoy! As the screen faded to black…

Kazuto woke up to see himself in the living room of his cottage, he looked around " huh." He thought he checked his messages he had 2, he opened the first one which was from Liz. ' hey Kirito your new swords are ready for pick up, I may not be in the shop when you pick them up, but there an NPC there I hope, if not just leave the money on the desk. -liz. Kirito smiled and looked at the second which was from asuna, ' hey honey, I'm taking yui to the city to start her up on sword training I'm having Liz craft a shorter blade for her that's dulled so no damage would happen when struck, and high durability ( a/n more than a normal sword because of no sharp edge) see you later love you -Asuna.' Kirito closed the window and sighed

" _SO WHAT ARE WE UP TO DO NOW!?"_ Sigma called in his mind. " first we're going to get my new swords from liz before heading to try them out in the fields of aincrad, and maybe explore more floors of the labyrinth." He said

" _great going more solo hunting."_ Sigma sighed but Kazuto argued back. " not solo, there might be other players!" He said arguing the point. " _yea huh, players who are green behind the gills so to speak, people who don't know what the real fight was about, do you really thing your going to work with pure gamers, and not fighters."_ Sigma said Kirito sighed " yea your right." He said and sigmas appeared on his shoulder " _like I always am."_ He said Kirito sighed and exited his cottage, and took off, sigma's image faded.

'I wonder what the new swords will be like?' He thought " _I just hope there sleeker than the greatswords we originally had, I mean I understand the weight was an important factor, but really I felt like 90% was wind resistance."_ Sigma ranted as they flew off towards the city. Kirito scrunched his face up in slight pain and let out a soft grunt. " _you okay man?"_ Sigma said in his mind " yea. Yea I'm fine." He said as he shot forward faster. ' gotta get to the city.' He thought. When sigma gave off a warning " _Kirito your heart rate is increasing I think you should take a rest. What's wrong?"_ Sigma said " nothing, I'm fine alright!" Kirito said loudly, almost as if mph except was trying to convince himself as well as sigma, ' there's arune!' Kirito said as he took a slow descent and landed in the square, he landed and was just able to keep himself stable. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and he felt his hand wet, he looked down to find it was, sigma appeared in front of him this time grabbing his face " _Kazuto your sweating, in game which means something is seriously wrong, I'm going to ask sugu to open a window in your room to allow a soft wind in. You should lay down to let your body to lay in the same position your real body's in to not force extra stress I-WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!"_ Sigma cried as he saw Kirito pitch forward and pass out " SHIT!" He said as he landed next to the limp body on his stomach. He pulled his hands apart to see the updated percentages, 49% was the now updated one with a red patch covering the cerebellum and parts of the brain stem. ' shit!' Sigma cursed as he closed the menu and and opened his own contact page but with Kazuto passed out he didn't have any contacts ' fuck!' He cursed as he moved over to Kazuto and lifted his arm manually and slid it down opening the options menu and getting out the contacts, he had, his SAO friends, and fairy leaders, sigma tapped send message to multiple contacts, before highlighting all his SAO friends on and off line, knowing they would get there messages on their phone's a keyboard popped up and he tapped the message,

' _Kirito just ko'ed, we're in the main city of arune, come quick HELP!'_ Sigma sent the message and after it sent he started to pound on kirito's chest. " _WAKE UP! MAN WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT DYING ON ME, COME ON MAN! WHAT WOULD ASUNA SAY IF I LET YOU DIE!?"_ Sigma couldn't jump any more and rested on kirito's stomach crying ' _it's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's my fault,'_ after a while of muttering. He calmed down and sat up on his chest, and jumped up and down trying his best to give CPR. He looked to see his savior in the form of asuna, yui, leafa, Liz, and silica, land " WHAT HAPPENED!?" Leafa asked " we don't have much time everyone lift him up we'll carry him to the nearest tavern." Liz said " WAIT WHY DO WE LOG HIM OUT THAT MIGHT?-" silica said but everyone cried " NOO!" And sauna and yui pulled silica's hand away. " log him off and the damage could be not only impossible to diagnose, but also be fatal." Yui explained as asuna and silica opened the tavern and asuna went to the NPC, " hello and what can I help you wi-?" The NPC asked cheerfully but sigma screamed " _player error code 7641!"_ Suddenly the NPC hopped over the counter and helped Kirito up " UP STAIRS REAR ROOM ON THE LEFT HURRY!" He said as he popped back behind the counter and ducked under. The gang didn't argue they just carried Kirito off.

Asuna looked at the small transparent floating person " what was that?" She asked " _in case a player goes down playing in the game, an admin can speak that and any NPC in hearing vicinity will automatically come to the player's aid, the nearest hospital has also been notified and will be coming to check on the body connection as well."_ Sigma said " i'll meet them at the door." Leafa said as they entered the room the NPC said to and laid Kirito on the bed, but this wasn't any style of room they were accustomed to p, it looked like an ER of a hospital room, no comfortable oak desk with wood floors, but pure white granite floors, white washed walls, the bed was a medical bed as well, the room had all the advance medical equipment as a American ER.

As soon as Kirito was stationed on the bed and the players stepped away the NPC bartender came back in with a completely different getup, he wore a blue buttoned shirt and white apron with a Red Cross on the front, he had human ears and blue gloves, " DOCTORS HERE OUT OF THE WAY!" He said as he ran to Kirito. He looked back at sigma and asked " what happened?" Sigma explained the situation " _we were flying here and when landed he was sweating, before I could tell him to sit down he pitched."_ He said the doctor nodded " who here life with him or nearest to him?" He asked leafa stepped forward " I'm his sister I'm across the hall from him." She said the doctor nodded "alright log off and wait for the EMT's and show them where your brother is, he has a computer in his room right?" The doctor asked leafa nodded, " good turn that on and log onto the ALO website scroll to the bottom, and you'll see a search bar." He said everyone nodded " yea we tried to use it but nothing would come up." Liz said the doctor nodded " click on that menu and type in these keys 2354-12-1000." The doctor said before explaining " that's the grid location, the room and the specific thing that's happened, type that in property and you should get a screen of my face in here to talk to the EMT's." he said leafa didn't hear she was already logging off "GOT IT!" She said as she vanished sigma looked to the doctor " _I'm going to follow her to make sure she gets the code right-."_ But was stopped by the doctor " no, we can't risk you to log off, your connected log off and the boy could die just like your friend's said when she suggested to log him off." He said nodding to silica. She had a hand under her chin and a worried expression on her face she was being embraced by Liz. Standing next to her not much better was asuna embracing yui.

Suguha opened her eyes and chucked the amusphere off her head and ran to her brother's room and opened the window she clicked on the ALO website and scrolled down to the bar, she clicked on it and typed it in. 2354-12-1000." She said as she pressed enter, the screen went black and it appeared the computer shut off when suddenly the picture appeared and she saw the doctors bust. With everyone else there " AHH EXCELLENT YOUR ON GOOD NOW I SEE THE EMT's haven't showed up yet, but that's fine, I just have to ask some questions about him, give me full details on the body." He said sugu grabbed Kazuto's right hand, before grabbing the other, she pressed a hand to his forehead before saying to the doctor on the screen " he's really clammy. And his shirt is wet, most of the spots located around the armpits, and neck," she said

On the screen the doctor nodded. " yes as I suspect, hold on, he's wearing a nervegear right? " The doctor asked sugu nodded before the doctor yelled the bed " SELF IMAGE ACTIVATE!" He said and Kirito was sounding by white light before being replaced with his real form like in SAO. " there we go now I can see the real specimen." He said as he bent down, " huh." He said sugu heard the doorbell ring she snapped up " Most Lilly the EMT's GET THEM QUICK!" The doctor yelled sugu nodded and ran off.

The doctor saw sugu nod and leave the screen's view. The doctor turned around and looked at Kazuto again. " I need his medical files. In order to diagnose properly." He said and suddenly two folders were in his face, one from yui which was the manila folder she was reading before, and one from sigma which was blue. " _mines directly from the admin's files."_ Sigma said the doctor nodded and took that. Before opening up the folder and chucked it at the wall. The paper exploded and stayed floating nailed to the wall. Kiritos complete file was for all to see, everyone gasped at the last page on the far right it was the percentage of his brain he had compared to sigma percentage 52%. Was sigmas, " shit, he's merging with the system," the doctor said when a new voice came from behind

" HELLO IM EDWARD ZAN EMT. WHAT DO WE HAVE?!" He spoke the doctor turned " OUR PATIENT IS ONE KAZUTO KIRIGAYA: AKA KIRITO, age 16, black hair. He KO'd in the system and didn't log out which suggest the link is either weak, or massive brain activity interfering with the thoughts." The doctor said " AND?" The EMT said " it's the latter, he's merging with the system, he's already lost 52-no make that 53% of the brain is out of his control, and in command with the system." The doctor said

Asuna stepped forward " doctor what happens if it gets to 100%?" Asuna asked, the doctor looked at sigma before returning to the body, sigma turned to sauna. " _If Kazuto loses complete control his mind will go limp, and his conscious will cease to exist...and as I'm plugged in at this moment...I will replace him…"_ he said everyone gasped _._ The EMT's nodded and checked on Kazuto's outer body. As the doctor ordered everyone to leave,

Outside the room everyone sat and sighted, asuna looked at sigma, what do we do after this do we tell him?" She asked " _no, we can't, if we do Kazuto will most likely stop the treatment."_ He said " BUT WHY!?" Everyone asked as sigma looked down. " _Kazuto doesn't trust himself, he feels that he is unable to protect who and what he loves, he's willing to die and allow me to take control, just so he can be sure sauna is safe, despite him not being there."_ He said " NO!" Asuna said standing up " Why would he think that?' Liz asked. " _Because he wasn't there at the end when he needed to be I was, and I know it's not right but it's true."_ Sigma said. So after that they move on with the promise to do everything they could to help Kazuto without telling him the danger. They didn't know how long they stayed there but when they checked the time it was lunch time, and most logged off to get food, they logged back on to seee kazuto slowly comming back the doctor looked at them "he's coming around...ill go preform my normal tasks." he said as the NPC walked off "Whoa!" kirito said as he looked around beedly he saw his friends "OH HEY GUYS!" he said cheerfully before looking around "where am i i dont recognize this part of the room." he said before looking at his friends to see a pissed liz and a calmly vexing asuna 'uhoh' kazuto thought

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY HEY GUYS!? Liz yelled making kirito flinch back "Y-Y-Yea w-w-w-whats wrong with that?!" he asked "OH NOTHING'S WRONG IF ONLY FOR THE FACT YOUR BRAIN IN YOUR HEAD IS-ummmmm." lizbeth cut out knowing she always spilled too much info already. "What liz?" kirito asked but liz didn't answer "liz?" he asked growling serious but liz didn't answer...sigma did. " the fact that your brain in your head isn't mush right now is a miracle, you hit it hard when you passed out." he said making everyone nodded faster than normal, but kazuto ignored it, but still noted it. "How did i hit my head?" kazuto asked rubbing it, "Its because of your two left feet on your shoes buddy!?" asuna yelled teasingly with a slight smirk."

Kazuto coughed before countering "that's not what you said when we danced in fact you fell into my arms!" he countered. "Yea thats because you kept knocking my feet out from under me!" asuna said as yui shook her head "honestly only you daddy could mix up a public dance for a fight." she said making karito blush "s-s-shut up." he said looking away.

He then jumped out of bed ' oh i have my normal outfit on huh' he thought as he slid down his hand to open his menu only for the message to pop up ' menu not available for online patients' kirito sighed "sigma can you give me back my menu?" he asked only to hear no response, he looked over his shoulder to see why, he was on asuna's left shoulder, with yui on her right, his whole family and friends smirking, he sighed "can i have my menu back?" he asked

Asuna waved her finger at him "what's the magic word?" she asked "NOW!" he said making everyone in the room but yui, asuna and sigma flinch, asuna pouted "you never allow me to have any fun." she said as she slid her hand down and pressed the button giving kazuto access to his menu. He smiled " you just have to try harder." he said pecking a kiss on his lips asuna got a dangerous glint in her eyes, " oh is a threat to uphold sex enough then?"she asked

Kazuto lept back tripping over his "two left feet" and landed on the ground sputtering "A-A-Asuna?!" he screamed, every female in the room blushed as asuna laughed like a hyena yui looked over to sigma "what is this sex?" yui asked sigma shooed her away saying "you don't need to worry about it"

After everyone recovered kirito was free to leave he equipped his armor and stuff he had and exited the door, he looked at the clock and saw the time "damn it late, i need to go and prepare foo for dinner," he said " wait!" leafa said "huh?" kirito stopped "the doctor said you cant do any strenuous activity especially exercising the mind, so no cooking, i'll cook tonight." she said "but-"kirto argued but was cut off by asuna, "she's right i'll be over to help you." she said kirito sighed "alright...come on sig." he said "i'm not coming." he said "huh?" kairot asked

"Apparently my presents his doing a lot more of an effect to your mind than anticipated, and its only skyrocketing everytime we meld, so i will be with you but no more melding, as ell as th fact i wont be doing it often," sigma said "wha-Bu- WHA!" liz asked sigma looked over to her, "please he became suspicious of us since your first stutter," sigma said liz lowered her head in shame." "alright fine ill wait for you asuna, ill be in my bed." kirito said before looking up, which gave asuna the perfect tease " you better be decent kazuto I would hate for that limp one of yours to be your first impression." she said making kazuto squawk and stumble logging himself out giving him one of the best logout faces ever. Asuna just rolled on the floor laughing. " WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" she cried tears streaming down her face, "that was cruel." leafa said "yea you wouldnt say that to kline or agil,"liz pouted. " no your right." asuna said …"I'D leave that for you two!" she said smiling giggly making all three laugh.

"But back to business, sigma, why did you tell him?" liz asked "YEA now hes going to be curious!" leafa scolded "calm down it's not that bad, i could tell if i didnt intervene he would hunt down the data anyways, and then figure out the time actually has." sigma said "which is?" asuna asked "i dont know the computer wont give me a good date, but there either a month to 2 years away, at most."he said asuna gasped at now close it was.

"Dear god." liz said "brother." leafa said tears leaked from her eyes, "i have to tell kline and agil, they need to hear this." " yea i should log out to make sure the EMT's are gone and you should head over, leafa said as she opened her menu. Asuna nodded and flipped her own ." i'll see you over there as fast a i can be." asuna said leafa nodded and logged out with asuna.

At the kitigaya household kkazuto was tossing a ball at th corner making it bounce off the wall and back into his hand, he sighed. '35 minutes.' he thought he looked at his computer to see the screen off, 'sugu entered to see if i was up but besides that nothing.' kazuto thought.

Right then he heard a slight thump thump he glanced to see a pair of shadows "it's open." he called as he propped up on one lebow and looked at the door and the door slid open to reveal asuna in a nice set of clothes, (think of the she wore for the raggo stew (love that episode)) "woah." he said as he started to stare as the cloaths drew out her fuigure. "Oh this? Just a classic favorite a found I had ...it seems you approve of it to judging by ...that?" she said slyly, kazuto looked down to see he had a boner he blushed and quickly brought his left leg over the front of his "extra leg" tbut the blush never faded, asuna chuckled "hehehe sorry couldnt resist, ill behave in front of your parents, i dont want to force you to sleep alone." she said teeseingly." she said as she hopped down the stairs leaving kazuto gasping "Y-Y-You were serious about that!?" he cried but asuna was long gone.

Outside of the room paramedics stood there asuna nodded and headed down the stairs the paramedics followed quitely and drove away. She came back in the room with a bag under her amrs. "Your sister said supper would take a while, and that was before she relized hafe the food spoiled." asuna said as kazutos stomach growled. Asuna giggled " but she said that seeing suppers going to be so late a can prepare you a snack, heres something you can do while i prepare you your food." she said as she tossed out a few coloring books and a few comics, "there not mine, there from a local store i passed on my way here,"she said as she left to get kazuto's sandwich ready.

After a full hour of coloring talking laughing and having fun suguha finally declared supper was ready, and the pair rushed down the first one drroling from the face, while the other one tried to hold on to the first one color and was thrown of there shoulder and took a ride (can you guess which of the two is which?)

The sat down with asuna and kirito sitting togther,a and the rest of the family across each other, and ate there meal, "so suna are you staying over or do we have to bring you back later?" mordi asked as she took a bite of some pork asuna shook her head "no i told my mother im staying here and she agreed." she smiled 'reluctantly/' she thought bitterly

-flashback-

ASUNA YUUKI DONT YOU DARE LEAVE THIS_!" ms yuuki called when asuna kicked the front door open and stormed off, her mother rushed to the now open door "ASUNA DONT LEAVE THIS!" she yelled as asuna slammed shut the metal fence that was at the front yard as she then walked down the street, huffing at her mother.

-end flashback-

"But she's fine now!"asuna said kazuto smiled, a bit sadly knowing the situation with asunas mother, "you hear that kazuto your girlfriend is going to be staying with you, please dont make too many late night noses as it will wake the neighbours." sugu said making asuna chuckle. At the eunindo, "oh shut up it involves you to!" he yelled making asuna laugh harder. "Yea but i dont care whats the point can't you take a joke?" she asked "I CAN BUT WE ALREADY HAVE ONE KID I DON'T NEED A SECOND!" kazuto yelled but this time mordi joined in and shooed his counter off, "oh please not anything a little protection can't stop." she smiled.

Kazuto's jaw hit his plate, in horror as from outside the echo scared a flock of birds away. "MOM!"

a/n :hey guys its me banker here for a nother update of 10100110 i know i said i wouldnt update but i lied as i now have a new beta and he said i should countune it so i will, this is the first of a 2 part arc, which is pre GGO and yes im saying that kazuto being spoken about and sent to GGO part of that arc, this is only to set up what happends afterwards, now my plan is to finish this somewhere around alization or something I have something pretty way to send off a character, (no spoilers) note sorry i haven't updated but my beta just got back to me today about this chapter, and im just posting this now, hopefully it won't take a week for my beta ( cameron wayne thanks alot) im also working on more chapter for other stories, i have pokemon AW: GoM part 2 Restart already in production, and my own book Alzectour up as well the first chapter of that is on my fictionpress website, (note hopefully can become a book of its own someday) now GoM is going tio be a challange becasue ive wanted to challange mtydself by making each chapter 10,000 words long. Yea 10,000 words, its hard to read because of the fact mty new writing platform (google docs) cant work well with highlighting essisivily long word counts so im going to have to write it one chapter at a time just know the first chapter is done im just waiting to release it, (going for a slow burn this time insted of rushing it.) ENOUGH RAMBLING its late alreayd and i need to fix this chapter before i send it TO MUCH INFO later -bankerrtx01-


	16. The meeting

Hey guy's welcome to another chapter of 10100110 I know I haven't updated in a long time but I'm focused on my book and in doing so some sacrifices had to be made, BUT FEAR NOT for as I will be uploading randomly but none of my stories are dead, just mostly dead. Anyways the Aura wars will be uploaded I just have to put it online as my Ipad keeps not letting me use it. But that's not what you wanted to here you came for the story which is now.

The next day Kazuto woke up and groned he felt his head lighter than ever. 'wow it feels like a giant weight has been pushing down on my skull has suddenly lifted...weird.' He thought as he got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen he walked in to see a weird sight. There at the table was suguha looking at Kazuto " not making breakfast, was she waiting for him, it was his day but why didn't she wake him. " HELLO Kazuto!" Mordi said making Kazuto jump back, but he was stilll grabbed by his mother "ohhh no you dont OOHHH!" she squealed as she embrased him kazuto looked over her shoulder to see a giggling suguha." he glared at her whispering ' ill get you for this.' soon his aunt broke the embrase " who every it was that rang my boss to say i needed the break im thankful for, wow i didnt even know i needed one but wow after waking up i feel more energized and when i go back to work tommrow i will be cranking down the lines of production like never before.

Kazuto and sugu looked at each other, " that's great mom but...we didn't get you the time off…" Kazuto said making his mother step back " oh...then who did?" She asked " I did." A voice said from up stairs, everyone looked to see asuna walking down. " WAH ASUNA!?" He called before settling down " what are you...doing here?" He asked. " what I can hang out with my boyfriend?" Asuna teased. " you can it just…" Kazuto started. " ALWAYS WELCOME!" Mordi said " WHA-?!" Kazuto said.

After a while asuna sat at the table chatting to the family. Kazuto looked out the window thinking, ' what's wrong?' He could feel the voice in his head even though he knew sigma was in the wifi. He sighed ' how much is sigma doing to my head, heck even if he's not in my head I can still feel him there,' he thought. " Kazuto!" A loud asuna cut his thought he spun his head around and his nose brushed up against hers seeing as her face was so close, he backpedaled " Wha-!?" He cried he hit th floor making everyone laugh "yea yea." kirito said as he sat down again, asuna was talking to mordi when a quiet hiss could be heard in the background no one noticed it until sugu saw the tv was on "hey who turned the tv on?"she asked.

Everyone turned around to find out she was right the tv was on but the weirdest part was the tv was on a static channel, "huh weird." asuna said but kirito just kept staring "can't be…" he whispered. "Huh?"asuna asked "kazuto...KAZUTO!" she cried making him flinch again she pointed at him with her fork that had a piece of chicken on it and started to wave it around scoldingly. "now please don't start staring off into space i already have to keep liz and-" she was cut off as kazuto bent down and ate the chicken right off the fork, mordi and sugu laughed as kirito ate the chicken "ARRRRGH!"asuna screamed she calmed down and hunched her shoulders looking at him "i was going to have that piece."she said " do you want it?" he asked not knowing his ploy she nodded, when kazuto lunged at her and made out at the table. They pulled away to reveal a shocked mordi and a passed out sugu,

Asuna smiled "damn that is some good chicken." she hummed before she noticed the passed out suguha, "is she going to be alright?" asuna asked mordi looked over, "oh yea she's just being a drama queen."mordi said "you can sit up now they've finished." she said and sugu sat iup like nothing was wrong ,"i dont know weather to be shocked or appalled." asuna said "go for both that's what i usually do." kazuto said "yea well i don't want to be a fish all day." asuna said, making sugu giggle. Kazuto looked at her. " yea yea laugh it up." He said he got up from the table, " where are you going?" I need to check on a few things." Kazuto said as he left the room, he headed up the stairs and entered his room he looked to see his computer off and a mini version of him on it. " what do what sig?" He asked

" trust me this is important." He said " better." Kazuto said looking away as sigma pulled open his email and showed the most recent one he reserved. " what!?" He gasped as he recognized the sender he pulled out his chair and sat down reading it.

He gripped his head " god damn it, ever sense that am I like the first person they go too now!?" He asked. " I don't know but I will find out." Sigma said. As he flickered away. Kazuto leaned back and sighed, he got up and headed to the kitchen to finished eating.

After breakfast sugu went out to see some friends, leaving asuna and Kazuto in the house with his aunt, sugu allowed asuna to use her amusphere so Kazuto and asuna met each other online, Kazuto ladies on his bed and foddled his nervegear as he put it on " link start!" He said as the image faded to reveal the world of ALO

( intro)

(Intro real world by matchbox twenty)

Kazuto takes his nearvegear out of the box and put it on plugs it in and lays down and enters the virtual world

I wonder what it's like to be a super hero

I wonder where I'd go if I could fly around downtown

in the virtual world we see leafa buying stuff at a stand while Kirito and Asian chase each other around in the sky, she looks up before flying after them

From some other planet, I get this funky high on yellow

Sun, Boy I bet my friends will all be...stunned, they're stunned

Kirito is at the bar he looks back to see his firend he smiles before he realized its fear on there faces looking behind him. Kirito turned around to see a black covered figure before it covers the whole screen.

Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here

If I were someone else, would this all fall apart

Kirito looked out the snow on the window and in his reflection he saw his game image before thy shattered like in SAO

Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,

I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me

Kirito stood in front of a bunch of mirrors in a circle he held his arms out as the mirrors were pulling away Kirito screamed as he was getting ripped apart. Kirito wakes up from the nightmare only to see sougu over him with a pistol trained on him. He fireds as the flash covered the screen

(End )

He looked around the square, and saw he had a house he owned with asuna it wasn't there normal house of 22 floor but it was close enough to home that they didn't care. Kirito sat at the screen on a couch reading emails as more and more flew in, One caught his interest " losing control of yourself, having trouble seeing what side is your contact us." Kirito got only a few seconds to read it when more emails were flooded into him, making him lose the email, he sighed " sigma clear of the junk please." Kazuto said as he saw all of his inbox in the trash. Kirito shut the menu away and stood up.

" where's asuna now?" He asked as sigma appeared on his shoulder. " she should be here soon but in other news, it's more important." Sigma said " like?" Kirito asked " someone's looking for your skills." Sigma said Kirito huffed " and I should care cause why?" He asked " it's the government, here about another MMO killing." Sigma said " I'm not some tool the government can use I'M a real person!" He yelled, " I know but-." Sigma said making Kirito turn around angry at the AI on the couch " BUT WHAT SIG?! BUT. FUCKING. WHAT!?" Kirito yelled " but you did say you would do what they asked of you for that favor of asuna." Sigma said Kirito looked at his shoes, he felt his hands shaking in rage, and his vision blurred. " I-I-I just want to left alone!" He said as he leaned on the wall slid down it and cried.

After a while Kirito sat up and wiped the tears away. " act professional, alright let's find this guy and get it over with." He said as he logged off and got ready to leave the house. "Kazuto where are you going!? Sugu asked "i have a meeting to go to, please dont tell asuna i'll be back." he said "but what of the picnic with the guys?!" she asked kazuto froze 'damn.' he thought before he turned to sugu "tell them i'll meet them there as fast as i can," he said as he got on his bike and drove off.

Sugu watched him leave "what was that?" a voice from behind revealing asuna, "nothing are you ready to go, they guys will be waiting for us" sugu said "wait where's kazuto?" Asuna asked looking to see his bike missing, "he's… he went out to do a few things he'll meet us at the park." Sugu said Asuna sighed but nodded and left with Sugu.

On his bike Kazuto drove on the road, with sigma acting as a GPS "turn left" he said as Kazuto took the next left. And found a place to park, he walked outside and across the street just like Sigma told him " this the place?" He asked " that's what the directions say." Sigma said as they looked at the 200 story building " that's a tall skyscraper," Kazuto said " come on let's get this over with so we can get back with Asuna." Sigma said Kazuto nodded and entered the hotel.

The person behind the desk looked up to see Kazuto " hello sir how can I help you?" He asked " yea I'm meeting a kikuoka seijirou." He said the man nodded " floor 26 please." He said pointing the the elevator Kazuto nodded and left, "your really calm." Sigma said " have to or else I'm going to punch something which I will regret." He said " or your wallet." Sigma said. Kazuto glaired to his shoulder dispite there was nothing there the elevator opened and he stepped out.

He walked to the hostess and started speaking. " HEY KAZUTO!" A voice called he looked to see Kikuoka waving him down, Kazuto sweatdropped ' god damn he doesn't know the word nuance at all.' He thought ' nope' sigma said as Kazuto walked forward and sat down hard in the chair.

Kikuoka calmed down and coughed " okay please order anything you want I'm paying so it won't be much of a big deal." He said " I'm going on a picnic with some friends later so I'd rather not," Kazuto said " please I insist, at least try the fried ice cream." He said Kazuto sighed and looked at the deserts he gasped at how much money 'holy crap I knew this place is expensive but this is overboard!' He thought ' can my wallet take it?' He asked " you're not paying he is.' Sigma reminded him "remind me to get a Bluetooth for you." Kazuto whispered " noted in calendar." Sigma said.

" hello sir can I take your order?" The waitress asked Kazuto looked before finalizing it " yea I'd have the fried ice cream." He said " what flavor sir?" He asked. " strawberry please." Kazuto said "and you sir." He asked as he turned to kikuoka,

" I'll take the same." He nodded the waiter nodded and left. " now that we have that we can actually start with why you're here." He said " oh really I thought you just called me for a friendly chat." Kazuto snarked. Kikuoka sighed " unfortunately no. But we have a issue." He said "and what is this issue?" kazuto asked as the food came back,

"Have you ever heard of a game called Gun Gale Online?" kikuoka asked "can't say I have." Kazuto said "its a full dive game for the amusphere they took over the head set after the flaw in the nervegear was found." he said "yea my sister has one, apparently it has a smaller burst of microwaves so while the resolution isn't as crisp its unable to fly to brain." kazuto said

"You'll well informed...or is that Sigma who told you." Kikuoka asked kazuto narrowed his eyes at the adult "so you know of him." he said kikuoka leaned left to right "I know of him, not so sure of his function purpose, or even his handler, but I am aware he was the one who helped break ALO and SAO." he said "so you're looking for Sigma, not me." kazuto said " you know where to find him, and we need him." he said Kazuto stood up "i'm not being your messenger boy find someone else-" he said when Kikouka grabbed his hand Kazuto stopped "im not asking you to deliver a message, i'm not even asking you to listen, i'm not talking to you…" he said as he snapped his eyes up to Kazuto "i'm talking through you." he said Kazuto pulled his hand away and glared at him.

"Sit down let him speak." sigma said kazuto looked back "he won't stop bothering us anyways we should hear him out." kazuto sighed before sitting down. He crossed his arms and legs before he looked up "you have five minutes which start now." sigma said "i take it you were hearing the conversation from your...host let's call him?" he said "kazuto is a person and he will be treated like one." sigma said "of course but what does that make you then?" kikuoka asked "doesn't matter what that makes me, you need my skills and i will accept whether I feel it's worth my time." sigma said he looked to the side "three minutes." he said "straight to the point." kikuoka said as he took a sip of tea. "Can you access the digital files of every active player in the last week?" he asked

"While i'm confined to this body i'm in restricted access mode, otherwise I risk frying Kazuto's brain, i'll be able to link in when I get home." sigma said "well when you do i suggest you look into it, there's been a digital killer in gun gale, and everytime he does he effects the real body as well." he said sigma nodded before he groaned and tapped his temple, " my apologies I'm going to have to go Kazuto is coming back and if I stay any longer catastrophic consequences will occur-." sigma said as he faded away being replaced with kazuto's voice "sorry about that, countune." kazuto said as he uncrossed his legs

"What of sigma?" kikouka asked " hes telling me what to say he can listen but he cant move my body." Kazuto said including what you just said?" he asked kazuto nodded "very well so I just have to ask Kazuto. What do you make of all this, is it possible to kill with the amusphere?" he asked " well the fact the amusphere was developed specifically to counter the unnecessary microwaves of the helmet, and it can't go beyond that output before it goes into standby mode, so all chances of that happening are irrelevantly impossible." Kazuto said

" But?" Kikouka asked " but none the less someone has been doing it which is why you called me. I have a few theories pertaining to how this glitch is possible. But until I can either exam the bodies or the crime scene which I doubt I will be able to, I can't really come up with anything groundbreaking." The sigma controlled Kazuto said. " unfortunately it is beyond my powers to grant someone like you the ability to examine the bodies, I can give you a good description of the most recent murder." Kikouka said before he looked " ahem the body was found at-" he was cut off when some people behind them didn't want to lose there lunch " on second thought I'll like to have the files emailed to me." Kazuto said " of course." Kikuoka said Kazuto took a slice of fried ice cream, " so who is the perpetrator do you know, or am I going on a wild goose hunt?" Kazuto asked " he calls himself in game as Death gun unfortunately all other links to the outside world are cut off he's good." Kikuoka said, " any links to the victims IRL?" Sigma asked " none." Kikuoak said " main type of weapon used for the kill?" Sigma asked

" well when he shot at the screen and killed the person on the other end he used a pistol. He appears to also favor a sniper rifle," he said " so a covert long ranged guy." Sigma said " all other links to the player is locked or unfounded so that's all we can share." Kikouka said Kazuto stood up " your six minutes are up, you'll receive my answer in two days, then and only then we can iron out the details of this arrangement, good day." Sigma said as Kazuto left kikouka watched him leave ' didn't he say I only had 5 minutes?' He smirked at the conversation's factors as he took a drink of tea " that sly bastard." He said

Outside Kazuto got back on his bike and rode off. " so anything?" Kazuto asked " it's interesting surly." Sigma said " that's not what I meant." Kazuto said " your asking about the six minutes underhand suggesting I gave...yea I know you don't want to hear it but I think you should take it." Sigma said. Kazuto slammed his foot on the brakes stopping the bike at a red light, making his head snap forward much to sigma's protest " hey watch it! Seeing as you're unaware there two of us in here!?" He yelled Kazuto was struggling not to punch himself, " look, the fact is 1 you have no job and you need money, 2 this is what you do for fun, the only other thing is your doing goals not associated with the game." Sigma said as Kazuto continued as the light changed " seriously this is a win win why can you not see-" he argued but Kazuto shut him off " Sig not now, I just want to enjoy some nice company with my friends and not have to worry about some possible corrupt government bullshit." Kazuto asked " despite the fact the government not corrupt but I understand I'll stop until we get home one of the reasons why a gave the two day time frame." Sigma said

" also just as a counter argument to The Whole government not corrupt thing, THERE USING A TEENAGER ONE WHO'S NOT ABLE TO BUY A HOUSE OR MANY OTHER LIFE MAKING CHOICES, IS BEING TASKED TO DO IN FULL SCALE INVESTIGATION, OF A SERIAL KILLER!" Kazuto argued, " I'm not going to argue the point because you don't want to talk about it now let's go have fun." Sigma said.

In the park Kazuto, Suguha, Kline, Andrew, and the others were chatting and having fun, Kazuto sat at the side of the hill looking at the clouds pass by, he couldn't help but the fact of the challenge of what Sigma said indulge him. " hey." Asuna said Kazuto looked over " are you okay?" She asked before laying down with him. " yea yea fine…" he said offhandedly " what happened why were you late today?" Asuna asked " oh a bunch of reasons, one of with a government asshole trying to turn me into his free internet slave to do his bidding," Kazuto snarled. " ouch." Asuna said " yea…" he sighed " would you Mind if I go away for a few days?" He asked " go away? But there's no trip you're going on your sister said you're free for the week." Asuna said " no not traveling no, it just...I heard of a game and I want to try it out." He said " yet you don't want me to join you." Asuna asked ' sigma help me I don't think I can lie myself out of this one.' Kazuto yelling in his mind ' alright just say exactly as I say.' Sigma said

" no it just not a game you would be fond of." He said " is that so, what's the game like?" Asuna said " FPS." Kazuto said " and I've already lost interest." Asuna said " seeing as my time will be taken up by this, I won't have a lot of time to visit you or even anything with school as well, I might just go right to bed each day, so n that case can you keep you company for me?" Kazuto asked Asuna giggled " is that even a question of course I'll look after our daughter." Asuna said Kazuto nodded " thank you." He said as he hugged her ' please understand it's for the best.' He thought.

After the crew departed Kazuto and Sigma headed back to there house with Sugu who went to bed, Kazuto paced around his room as Sigma was in his computer trying to convince him it was a good idea to dive in, he looked out the window to see the moon rising on the edge of the city, Asuna arrived at her house, she put on a fake smile as she rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal her strict mother, " hello Asuna how was your day?" She asked coldly " good I hung out with my friends in the park." She said " I see...please get changed and get ready for supper, your father will be late today." She said as she walked away Asuna sighed as she shut the door and walked in.

After getting dressed in nice clean clothes she walked into the dining room to see her mother sitting across her own spot looking at the clock " 2 minutes." She said " oh we're counting now?" Asuna muttered but her mother ingnored her,

Kazuto fell on his bed " I just… ARRGH!" He yelled as he chucked his pillow to the wall only for it to bounce back and hit him in the face. " I know your unhappy about this, but it's better this way." Sigma said Kazuto flipped over to face away from his computer, " the worst part is, I'm actually really interested in this sort of thing, I just don't want to be his slave…" Kazuto said " you won't be...that will be one of my arrangements after we do this we won't have any ties to him at all." Sigma said " alright, but convince me more tomorrow right now I'm just tired." He said " goodnight Kazuto." Sigma said " night sigma." Kazuto said as the lights shut off.

In a dream Kazuto was running around, " CHECK OVER THERE!?" A voice said behind him " WHERE IS HE?!" " HE COULDN'T HAVE GONE FAR- AHH!" A scream was heard before 2 gunshots were heard, Kazuto stopped and looked back, he painted and slumped on a wall he wore a black jacket, and pants, but the thing which astounded him was that he held a Katana, a bloodied one at that. He looked at his free hand to see it coated in blood as well. " your wondering what's going on?" A voice said Kazuto snapped his head back to see a guy in a silhouette " why the cops are after you?" The man asked Kazuto gripped his sword harder " your past is catching up with you~~~!" The guy said with a grin " the people you killed...the murder…of me!" The man said as he flung off the hood, Kazuto jumped at the undead body there. As Kazuto woke up he looked around. He gripped his head ' what the hell was that?' He looked at the clock to see it only midnight, " aw crap." He said as he laid back down.

On the other side of the room a light on the monitor turned off and Sigma apppered watching the body of Kazuto ' your past is catching up with you~~~.' He said before he flickered.

(-)

Kazuto woke up the next morning and sighed " well better get to the hospital." He said as he got out of bed, he got dressed and stepped out it was early and no one was up, well no one that wasn't already out, he made himself some breakfast and left a note for his cousin ' Sigma you ready to go?' Kazuto asked " yep everything is set." He said Kazuto smiled and walked out of the house with his keys and locked the door. He got on his bike and drove off.

" you know I'm sorry I had this happen to you." Sigma said in his head " what are you talking about sig." Kazuto said " if I haven't chose you to live you wouldn't be in this situation and-" Kazuto cut him off " and the Death Game might have lasted 2 years longer and asuna would be most likely married to a pervert and depressed due to my death." Kazuto said as he swerved in between a set of cars " it doesn't matter what happened, it did and I don't regret it, not one bit," Kazuto said as they stopped at the hospital. He got off " hey man...thanks." Sigma said " hey no sweat it's what friends are for." He said as he entered the hospital the door opened and he stepped into the lobby and up to the desk.

The clerk looked up to reveal a women in a nurse outfit she had blue eyes and blond hair " hello are you here for an appointment are to visit someone?" The women said " I believe an appointment, under the name Kirigaya Kazuto." He said the women looked at the screen before she smiled and stood up " if you would follow me please." She said

Kazuto followed and they stopped at the other end of the lobby as she pointed down the hall " go straight past the first 4 way and it's the first door on your right." She said kazuto nodded and walked down. " final check to see if everything is set?" Kazuto said as he checked his pockets as he made a list he sighed " the idea of killing in real life via a game is so unrealistic, and totally impossible due to SAO thanks to the new security in the newer games how ever if there is another SAO out there...we have to shut it down." Kazuto steered himself forward as he pushed the door and entered a single room with one bed and nurse facing a bed. The nurse turned in shock not expecting anyone

" oh I'm sorry I-" Kazuto said " no I'm sorry I was waiting for someone." The nurse said " are you Kazuto Kirigaya?" She asked " yea." He said " then your in the right place. We're just getting ready for you." She said Kazuto stepped in and shut the door. " now we're going to strap some monitors on you so your going to have to strip." She said Kazuto jumped but did so as they strapped monitors on him the nurse held the amusphere up " you know what this is right?" She asked Kazuto nodded " good this will be fine now lay down and we can send you in the game, " I've already downloaded your personal character so you don't have to worry about grinding your combat ready!" She said Kazuto nodded and shut his eyes

" now that said this game will be unused to you so still be careful. Kirito the hero." The nurse said making Kazuto to snap his eyes open and glair at the nurse who waved back he sighed " link start!" He said

He opened his eyes to look at the world ' wow completely different from SAO...or ALO.' He said he looked down " huh my shoe size is the same yet something feels...different…" he said ' uh Kazuto…' Sigma said from his head as a long strip of hair fell down " huh?" Kirito asked " I'M A GIRL!?" He screamed in a high pitched voice. Kirito looked behind him in a mirror to show himself as a girl " well I guess you can't win every battle I mean of I was a boy I would be to recognizable." He said " yea." Sigma said as he appeared on his shoulder but he stayed the same. " oh come oh why do you stay?!" Kirito argued " because I'm in this form all the time...doesn't. Matter what game I'm in every game." He said " oh wow is the F-120 body type?!" A guy said from behind, before he started to ask questions about accounts and how much money for it. "Sigma can you mute him or call him off?" Kirito whispered to his AI " done." Sigma said as he took crontorl of him and grabbed the man by his...let's just say sunny side.

" now listen here mister I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care, but please don't harass me, the last guy you did was left in a pool of his own blood, so no your not getting this body because frankly this is the only one I have good day now go suck one." Sigma said as he released his grip making the guy crumbled to the ground weeping, " thank you sigma but can you please not be so showy?" Kirito said as he walked off " I'll try but I couldn't kill him were in a safe zone." He said " ahh what ever come on let's see what we got?" Kirito asked as he opened his menu to reveal absolutely nothing.

" great thrown into the game trying to save the world and not even give me a kettle and some string." Kirito ranted. " found a gun shop we can pertaining weapons there." Sigma said Kirito looked to see a yellow line leading to where he suspected to be where Sigma was talking about, but along the line was a girl walking past with green hair " hold on to that waypoint, let's get the tutorial out of the way first." Kazuto said " what do you mean by tha-" sigma questioned " log off." Kirito said as Sigma vanished '' OH FUCK YOU!' The AI screamed.

Kirito stepped forward " um excuse me?" He said the girl turned to show her green eyes " yes?" She asked Kirito was about to go into a rant before realizing he looked like a girl so he would definitely have to change his mojo " umm w-well I'm new to this so I was hope you c-could maybe you could give me some tips?" Kirito stuttered out ' smooth one asshole.' Sigma said in his mind Kirito snapped his head back to his shoulder and glaired before realizing he would look like an idiot and snapped forward " sure come with me." She said 'HOLY SHIT THAT WORKED!?' ' holy shit that actually worked...I need to update.' Both thought,

They walked to the store in scliance well the girl did to be told Kirito and Sigma were having an internal conversation ' sig don't get me wrong, but I want to try to do this on my own.' Kirito said ' great so I get to do more waiting.' Sigma sighed ' no in fact it's just like in ALO I need you inside the system working inside to get me all data on death gun as possible…as well as…' Kirito couldn't finish. '..what?' Sigma asked ' Iwanttoprovemyself.' He thought ' okay.' Sigma said ' I get it you've used me most of the time you had me and now you want to see if You can go without me I fully indorse it.' Sigma said " mostly because I won't be around for much longer." He thought to himself,

Kirito sighed getting that out of the way " alright once we get somewhere private I'll let you roam." He said Sigma nodded. As Kazuto rubbed his forehead ' you okay?' Sigma asked and outside the girl noticed Kirito grab his head " hey are you okay?" Kirito answered both " yeah just a rough migraine should be fine in a while though." He said as they stopped at the gun store

The girl who was revealed to be named sinon in game showed the tips and tricks to Kirito, who took to the game like butter, unknowingly because sigma assisted Kirito's training. " okay sinnon said as she took the gun away and pocketed it " now that you know the basics we can get you a set of your own." She said how much money do you have?" She asked Kirito opened his account " its the number on the top left right?" He asked " correct" sinnon nodded " umm €1,000." He said " that's the basic starting amount I should've known." Sinnon said " well is there a way to earn money fast?!" He asked " well I wouldn't recommend it but there are a few-" she was cut off by Kirito running " I'LL TAKE IT LETS GO!" He said as his female avatar rushed down the hall

' he didn't even let me finish!' Sinon said before getting mad " he's only been here for an hour and he thinks he's a master! Damn him to hell!' " that's the last time a help a newbie." Sinon said huffing " hey are you coming or not?!" Kirito asked sinon snapped her head back in shock ' she...waited for me?" She thought before following.

After reaching the game the two looked Kirito saw the amount " so this is it huh?" She asked sinon looked at him about to speak but he spoke again " alright fine." She said before she turned to sinon " well I thank you for your assistance sinon, you've been astronomical in your assistance." Kirito said " Sinon shook her head " oh don't think your getting away with me that easy." She said Kirito huffed " fine." He said before turning.

'dang this will be a lot harder if she over me like a hawk.' Kirito thought ' we'll make it work.' Sigma said " oh look here's someone who's going to add to the pool." Sinon said as someone stepped forward,

Kirito watched before whispering something under his breath, softly so no one could hear him but sinon did as she was right next to him " sigma record this for later viewing." She said sinon looked around to see if she could find this Sigma, when she spoke again " thank you" she said ' is she speaking to someone outside of the game?' Sinon asked herself.

Kirito watched as the man failed spactatouraly. Sinon explained the challenge and didn't realize he wasn't listening " Kirito stood froze for a second " I see so by the time you see it it's too late." He said as he stepped forward. Sinon tried to stop him but he pressed the button and paid Sinon grumbled at the idiots newbie. " hey this girl looks cute, lets see how she does." The guy who just lost said. Kirito looked down the strip, "sigma I want you to stay back and just watch." He muttered " got it." The AI said

The number dropped to single digits 3… 2… 1… GO!

These words flash on the sign above the lane, and Kirito takes off running down the lane.

The cowboy says "I'll kill you!" and a trio of lines travel from his gun to Kirito's head, right shoulder, and left knee.

Kirito leaps sideways out of the way of the bullets, skidding on the ground for a moment before resuming his breakneck run down the lane. Kirito begins dashing side to side, which seems to throw off the cowboy's aim, as he simply stands there trying to line up his next shot for a few moments.

Finally, he declares "You loser!" as another trio of lines travel from his gun to Kirito's forehead, left shoulder, and chest. As the gun fires, Kirito ducks down and left, avoiding the shots without even slowing down.

The aqua-haired girl on the sideline blinks in surprise. "That's…"

At that moment, Kirito passes a glowing line on the floor, and one of the onlookers exclaims, "She's already made it ten meters?" while another asks, "Who is she?"

The cowboy tells Kirito "Die." and pops out his empty bullets, throwing in a new set and firing it off only for Kirito to bob and weave past them, still not slowing his run. He speed loads another set of bullets and exclaims with a crazed look in his eyes, "Go to hell." An almost perfectly horizontal line of bullet lines forms through Kirito's chest, and he elects to simply slide under the next barrage.

Kirito tells the Gunman, "You're out of ammo!" But something's wrong… the gunman's grinning.

Kirito leaps into the air as the cowboy swings his gun back around, the barrel now glowing neon blue. The crowd exclaims in surprise as a set of lasers shoot out of the revolver, but all they hit is he floor where Kirito would have been standing had he not jumped. Kirito does an elegant flip as he soars through the air, before reaching up and placing a hand on the cowboy's chest as he lands in a crouch.

Everything is silent for a few seconds as Kirito takes a few steps back from the building that the cowboy is standing in front of. The cowboy screams his defeat, "NOOOOOOOO!" before coins start pouring out of the building, completely burying him. The entire audience's jaws are on the floor as this newbie collects 302,000 credits for beating this unbeatable challenge. As Kirito accepts his reward, the coins disappear and the gunman leaps back to his feet, twirling his pistol and taunting, "Hey, chicken, come on."

Kirito rolled her shoulder ' I thought I told you not to help me.' Kirito said ' oh I'm sorry so you didn't want me to assisting you all I did was make it so you could see the bullet line?' Sigma asked ' I could see it just fine.' Kazuto argued. Sigma sighed but gave in as Sinon approached " holy crap that was some reaction time?" She asked " uh oh come on it wasn't that impressive." He said modestly, " not impressive you dodged bulllets at point blank ranged at that point you wouldn't be able to see the bullet line before it hit you how did you do that?" She asked

Kazuto though trying to come up with an acruate excuse that would t sound crazy, " well you said when you see the prediction line it would be to late so I predicted the bullet line." He said

Everyone froze " WHAT PERDICT THE BULLET LINE?!" They called even the gunmen was shocked. ' nice going that's a real valid excuse!' Sigma said in Kirito's head ' oh shut it.' He though.

After The two left and looked at weapons, sinon went on a rant about what type to get while Kirito asked sigma ' last screen is later swords that should put your best skills to use." He said Kirito followed the directions. Sinon watched him leave, and pouted 'every time.' She said as she followed Kirito both the sword before she could say anything.

After a while they bought gear and everything needed to join the BoB tournament all that was needed now was to sign up. Sinon walked out " well now we have to just sigh up." She said well now thank you but I think we should part now, I will make my way to the sigh up now." Kirito said

But sinon didn't listen " non since I was heading for the sign up now I just had time to kill so." Sinon said looking up at the clock realizing they only had five minutes till the end of the sign up " 5 minutes!" Sinon gasped

" WHA-!?" Kirito asked looking at the clock ' oh damn great job you couldnve botched the job getting here.' He thought before turning to the girl " I'm sorry you missed the sign ups." Kirito bowed in apology " no its ok we can make it just lets hurry its not your fault I shouldn't have lost track of time." Sinon said

" but if you wernt helping me you could-AHHH!" Kirito yelled as his a attire was pulled by sinon, effectively shutting him up.

" oh shut up and don't beat your self up now come on and hurry!" She said as they ran throught the sea of buildings.

" um sinon you didn't tell me where we are going." Kirito said blushing ' the only one that acts like she does is asuna but she's not here- ugg focus!' Sigma said as he followed sinon

" the goverment building for the signup is that big building there it 3 CLICKS away" sinon said the rest of the run was quite but kirito with his super hearing heard sinon pleading in whispers " please don't close, please don't close, please don't close,"

Kirito looked around trying to help Sinonfor helping them ' Kazuto look left bike.' Sigma said he looked to a bike stop that Sigma pointed out " limp!" Sigma said " but" Kazuto spoke confusing sinon "Limp!" Sigma yelled it was so loud even Sinon heard it but thought it was the wind as Kirito did what sigma asked.

He shook his head as sigma cleared up the movement he looked up to see buggy rentals passing them by "come on" he yelled as he pulled sinon off corse and into the rental spot. They got on, well more like sigma threw sinon on the back seat, then hopped on paid and drove off before she would say otherwise. Her only words of defiance were " WAIT STOP!" But it was to late as they drove off. Sinon clinging for dear life

' DUDE WHAT THE HELL?!' He thought as he allowed sigma to drive kazuto ' trust me this is the only way your'll thank me later.' Sigma said ' Jusus next time warn me.' Kirito said ' will do.' He said as he slid

They drove and finally Sinon relaxed " hahaha go on faster faster!" She cried okay hold on!" Sigma said as they drove off. " hold on how are you this good at these there we'll know. To be impossible to drive." Sinnoh said

" well i really like racing games and when I do play those I play those that have the hardest handling." He said as sinnoh pointed ahead " woah!" Kazuto said disputes the fact sigma was driving the act was great. " see no problem." He said " just make sure you don't do that again you almost cut my hair." Sinon said " fine." He said as he floored the bike,

They stopped at the front of the building and hopped off "we got to go!" Kazuto said as he rushed in they made it to the sign up and stood there as they put there hands on the screen logging in. Kazuto read the actual words on the sheet ' oh my god!' He thought ' this explains where he's getting the data.' Sigma said Kazuto opened his hand making the avatar appear in his hand before his shimmied away into the computer. He sighed " Hey up sighed up!?" Sinnon asked " way!?" Kirito cried as he instinctively logged off to hide the screen he sighed " yea." He said " well come on let's go." She said

They entered the office and ran to the sign up each taking a separate computer, Kazuto headed to one and opened his hand in his palm Sigma formed and looked at the computer he nodded before he disintegrated, he sighed as Kazuto went to sigh in ' yea yea yea basic user agreement bull- hold on there using real life data and address to link to you.' Kazuto thought he froze " I'm not there right now but if by some chance its hacked and followed my family, my secret-.' Kazuto shook his head ' no sigma took care of all the loose ends before,' he thought " hey you done?" Sinon asked Kazuto flinched and pressed enter only giving his username nothing else.

" yea lets go." Kazuto said they left to go down stairs to where the player waiting area, out side Kazuto watched as he saw people holding guns and brandishing them off, Kazuto flinched back at one creppy smile. He sighed and entered the changing room.

Kazuto came out with a red handprint on his cheek ' what happened?' Kazuto read from a billboard but he could tell it was sigma Kazuto narrowed his eyes to show he didn't want to talk about it.

Sigma shrugged as he sent Kazuto to an empty seat for which they could talk in peace. Kazuto sat down and crossed his arms looking down at his chest " so find anything?" He asked " not much from the footage of the attack which was recorded, but they didn't get the Unser names of the players, how ever what I can tell you is he has a mask, and a light reflective cloak allowing him to blend into everywhere." Sigma said

" so basically nothing." Kazuto said " What's nothing?" Kazuto snapped his eyes up to see Sinon looking at him Kazuto rolled his eyes " I thought you didn't want to deal with me?" He asked sinon sat down " unfortunately the friend I was going to meet and talk to before the match isn't here." She said " great." Kazuto said sarcastically. " alright who were you talking to?" Sinon asked " does it matter and why do you think I was talking to anyone for all you know I could be talking to my self or monologue I gave book I'm writing." Kirito asked " ha, yea and where would you get that line from?" Sinon asked " thinks are taken out of context all the time." Kirito said.

" nope not getting out of it, you were running your lips for 30 seconds before I came up you were having a conversation, and it appears to be half of one." Sinon said Kazuto looked over Sinon shoulder at a billbord and saw Sigmas message ' you can trust her,'

Kirito sighed Sinon realized he was looking behind her and turned to see no one. " well I guess it would be-" he was cut off by a system announcement about the start of the tournament " well I talk to you after my bout." Kirito said as he started to vanish " wait how do I find you?" Sinon asked " I find you." Kirito said as he loaded up in the game.

Okay hope this scarifies your hungry need for words cause this won't be uploaded for a while, nor anything I really do, later thanks for reading - Bankerrtx01


	17. The Dark Return

SAO:10100110 GGO 2

Holy shit I'm back can you believe it I know!? Alright no words and let's get started ready steady go!

—

Kirito opened his eyes and on the field he noticed it was a Garden, ' hmm quite clean.' Kirito thought, when he saw a light over his shoulder ' shit behind me!' Kirito thought as he spun around as the gun fired, Kirito went limbo and the bullet went over his face.

The guy in the bushes cursed as he took aim, but Kirito jumped in the front of the pilled. He felt himself pinned. ' shit.' He cursed he tried to look around but he was forced back as the pillar chipped.

' damn any movement I take and he opens fire pinning me.' Kirito thought, ' so many bullets I can't handle all of them,' He thought ' no the bullet line will tell me the path of the bullet flight.' Kirito thought, he didn't realize the bullets stopped. ' okay...3...2...1..Now!' He thought as he rush3d out from behind the pillar.

Unfortunately for Kirito it was a ruse. As the guy opens fire, the bullet's and scraped around him hitting him ' damn these things hurt, I wonder if they asked actually vets who were shot to get the actual experience?' Kirito Asked he jumped in the air about to fall on the guy as the last shot landed a big hit on his ankle. ' AW FUCK!' Kirito cursed as he fell short the guy got up and ran into another bush,

Kirito growled as he went to run, but his ankle wasn't responding l oh fuck you!" He cursed as he forced it to move, he bolted off.

The guy turned around in the field and saw Kirito charging after him. The guy opens fire but Kirito parried all the bullets he noticed he was losing health the more he ran, but he didn't care,

In the lobby Sinon was shocked. " he's insane, the guys so reckless powering through a bullet wound!?" She gasped, as Kirito stabbed the guy, defeating him. Kirito stood up and sighed, finally the ankle gave way as he fell to one knee, " fuck!" He cursed he reached in and noticed a prompt ' pull out the bullet'

Kirito didn't even consider his option he reached it. And pulled it straight out, he tossed the bullet aside as it vanished the effect no longer in play, however Kirito was still tired, he found himself in the lobby everyone starring at him. He growled as Kirito forced himself up and walked to the nearby booth and sat down. Kirito ordered a cold drink.

He used it as an ice pack, ' god damn.' He though " are you okay that looked like it hurt." Kirito looked up to see Sinon there, "I'm fine...the shit just hurts that all." Kirito grunted. " you've never been shit before?" Sinon looked smug Kirito gave a small glaire, " no actually I never had been on something like this I expected a small sting, but this is a bit much." Kirito said as he placed his foot down but growl as the pain came back he lurched forward. "Grr"

Sinon giggled at the reaction " you get use to it." Sinon said. "Is there a way for me to get rid of the pain?" Kirito Asked. " yea fortunately I have some." Sinon said as she gave him a can of gel. "What do I do rub this on the wound?" He Asked. "No silly you drink it of course you rub it on the wound," sinoh said Kirito uncapped it and rubbed two fingers in the can and pulled it out.

' a slime gel?' Kirito Asked as he rubbed it on the wound, he found the pain fading away, " dang that stuffs impressive." He said as he stood up. " yea the first rounds are over. We should log out there won't be any more rounds today, " Sinon saod " you go on ahead." Kirito said as Sinon logged out,

Kirito got out of the booth and stood in the middle of the room as he noticed it was quite empty. ' I wonder,' He thought he stood up and felt a wind behind him. He looked to see death gun, ' are you the real deal?' He Asked

" real deal?" Kirito asled as deathgun drew up the board " that name...those...sword skills...are you _him?_ " Deathgun Asked Kirito's eye's widened, ' this guy knows me from somewhere.' He thought, he looked to the dropped arm to see the laughing coffin symbol. ' no!' Kirito thought. As deathgun dropped the screen. " it doesn't matter wither you are or not the real deal...I'll kill you either way." He said, as he walked away, Kirito was frozen. He restised a shiver going down his spine. He went to stand up, when a pistol shot was fired over his shoulder he looked to see Deathgun glairing, and then vanish,

Kirito was to scaired as he shivered he fell Down on the booth and curled up. ' god damn it why why!?' He Asked. ' _Kirito KIRITO!'_ Sigma Called Kirito snapped a look up and realized Sinon was there, " oh hi...what are you doing here?" He Asked. " well first I want to make sure everything was ready to go for tomorrow but the. I realized you were here and well." Sinon said. " well sorry to make you come all the way here." He said " don't be you helped me get here in time to sigh up now we're even." Sinon said " despite the...incident that occurred in the changing room?" He asled " you want to be smacked again?" Sinon Asked Kirito raises his hands.

"Speaking of which will you actually tell me what you were doing before your match?" Sinon Asked. Kirito shook his head. "You really don't give up do you." He said. " no and im guessing it has to do with what happened as it appeared you've seen a ghost." Sinon said,

" some should say _he_ did." A second voice sounding like a distorted Kirito sounded from around the room. Kirito glaired "What the hell?" Sinon Asked. Kirito glaired at the bill board. ' _oh please we're alone the secret's safe,'_ Sigma said. " who are you talking to?" Sinon Asked Kirito who kept kept eyes at the billboard. Suddenly Sigma stood on the table, about half the size of a cup. ' _me sunshine!'_ He said

Sinon screamed and tried to flatten him with her palm. Kirito huffed. "Good job you made the only girl I've ever met who had a chance to scare the pants off Asuna. Schreak as if a spire was crawling on her head." Kirito sighed

" what the fuck is that...that thing?" Sinon Asked. ' _im an AI, super advanced, ultra badass, super combat computer.'_ Sigma said " oh cool so you assist Kirito out?" Sinon Asked. When Kirito stepped in. "Okay okay no more ego stroking." He said. ' _hey!'_ Sigma said

And so the three of them sat down and talked and while not revealing to much Kirito was able to get Sinon off her back as they logged off for the day.

( Eoc)

A/n: holy crap guys I'm back ( not really!) but I had time to kill as Pokémon Aura wars 2 Restart was drying out my head so I chose to hop back into this and I have to say while this is an okay story dear god this could use some work, as of now the next arc This shit is going to get a ton more darker, I've been reading the story of the original black swordmen Guts so yea fun! Expect the M rateing soon, anyway, I'd better go and get some sleep, for those who waited this is your reward. I'm back-ish so yea keep reading- Bankerrtx01


End file.
